Una misión de tres
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: Sakura se verá envuelta en una serie de enredos, los cuales la llevarán a tomar decisiones que jamás creyó...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: 'La misión'

Era un día cualquiera, Sakura había estado apoyando en el hospital esos últimos días, para la Hokage la pelirosa era su mejor médico, pero a ella no le gustaba quedarse encerrada en un solo lugar; Tsunade había mandado llamar a Sakura con un anbu.

—Sakura-san— dijo un enmascarado apareciendo por la ventana de la habitación de hospital donde se encontraba ella —Tsunade-sama solicita su presencia ahora mismo.

—Bien, iré ahora— contestó levantándose cuando el anbu se esfumó.

Ella salió del hospital en dirección a la torre de la Hokage corriendo por los tejados, cuando llegó, Shizune la esperaba afuera de la oficina para hacerla pasar, le abrió la puerta y ella entró.

—¡Buenos días Tsunade-sama!— saludó la ojijade a su maestra con una pequeña reverencia.

—¡Buenos días Sakura!, te llamaba porque te tengo una misión— dijo observándola detenidamente —Sé que desde que vieron a Sasuke en el escondite de Orochimaru, has estado metida en el hospital, fingiendo para que nadie notara lo triste que te encontrabas.

—Lo siento Tsunade-sama, no quería molestar a nadie— decía mirando hacia un lado avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, por eso es que te daré esta misión, serás la única integrante, solamente debes dirigirte hacia la aldea de la Hierba y te encontrarás con tu seguridad quien te guiará hacia la casa de tu paciente— explicó la ojimiel.

—¿Paciente? ¿Y por qué necesito seguridad desde la frontera? ¿No era una misión fácil?— interrogaba la pelirosa.

—Bueno, la casa a donde irás le pertenece a una familia que ha ayudado mucho a Konoha y son muy amigos del señor feudal de este país; ellos solicitaron con urgencia al mejor médico, y también había una carta del señor feudal ordenándolo, y como yo no puedo dejar la aldea, tú eres la que me sigue, así que prepara tus cosas, algunas plantas y hierbas, y mételo todo en un pergamino para que vayas ligera y llegues pronto, saldrás en media hora, y deberías estar llegando en cinco, ya envié la información sobre ti a la familia, te quedarás todo lo necesario, mantenme informada, buena suerte Sakura— terminó de decir para que la ojijade se retirara a prepararse.

Sakura hizo todo lo que su maestra le había ordenado y ya se encontraba lista en la puerta principal de la aldea informando a los guardias que saldría de misión.

—Bien Sakura, tú puedes hacerlo, no necesitas compañía para viajar, eres suficientemente fuerte para defenderte, además sólo serán tres horas hasta encontrarte con tu guía— se decía así misma para animarse mientras respiraba hondo y se adentraba en el bosque saltando de rama en rama.

*FLASHBACK* Hace 10 años en el barrio Uchiha

—¡Sasuke levántate!— gritaba Mikoto para que su pequeño hijo desayunara, el cual apareció bostezando después de unos minutos.

—Mamá, aún es muy temprano— decía el menor de los Uchiha sobándose los ojitos.

—Hoy vendrán unos amigos de la familia, necesito que me ayudes con ciertos quehaceres— explicó la azabache.

—Pero hoy iba entrenar con mi nii-san— comentó decepcionado.

—Será otro día ototo, papá dice que es importante que estemos los cuatro— se excusaba Itachi cuando entraba a la cocina.

Pasaron unas tres horas más o menos, toda la familia ya había desayunado y estaban impecables para recibir a sus invitados. A los minutos llamaban a la puerta y Mikoto se levantó de su lugar para abrirles y luego hacerles pasar; entraron delante de ella y tomaron asiento, eran tres los invitados, sólo Sasuke no los había visto nunca, era la familia Kamiya, los esposos y su hija que al parecer tendría nueve o diez años.

Fugaku los presentó aunque Mikoto e Itachi ya los conocían, aquella niña miraba con interés a Itachi pero éste la ignoraba completamente.

—Ellos son Hatori Kamiya, Suri Kamiya su esposa y Maya Kamiya su pequeña hija; ella es mi esposa Mikoto, mi hijo mayor Itachi y el menor Sasuke— los presentó el Uchiha mayor a su familia, ya que hace casi cuatro años que no se veían.

—Bueno Fugaku, creo que no debemos aburrir mucho a los niños, así que vayamos al asunto— dijo divertido el Sr. Kamiya.

—Tienes razón, sólo Mikoto, tú y tu esposa sabemos de ello; lo explicaré así: hace cinco años, la familia Kamiya nos hizo un favor tan grande que podría decir que le debemos la vida, por lo que ahora haremos un pacto con ellos— dijo el Uchiha mayor con los brazos cruzados.

—Hemos acordado que cuando nosotros necesitemos ayuda, acudiremos a ustedes, y la forma de hacer el pacto, será sobre este pergamino y sólo se puede usar una vez, por lo que la deuda quedará saldada— dijo el invitado desenrollando un pergamino sobre la mesa el cual tenía un extraño sello —Sólo necesitan poner una huella de sangre de cada uno dentro del sello—

—Hagámoslo— ordenó Fugaku a su familia y todos lo hicieron así.

—Ahora lo siguiente, el compromiso de Itachi con Maya, cuando tengan la edad suficiente uniremos nuestras familias— informó alegrando a ambas esposas quienes soñaban con nietos, Itachi no dijo nada.

Todos almorzaron juntos y luego la familia Kamiya se retiró, ellos vivían en la aldea de la Hierba. Después de ese día, Mikoto se la pasaba haciéndoles recordar a sus hijos sobre aquel pacto y haciéndoles prometer que aunque sus padres no estuvieran vivos, ellos se encargarían de saldar esa deuda; sus hijos se lo prometieron.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

********** Cascada donde entrena Sasuke

Sasuke estaba entrenando sus técnicas tipo rayo bajo la cascada de siempre, se sentía cabreado desde el último encuentro con su antiguo equipo y aún más de ver que lo habían reemplazado con alguien que no era muy confiable.

—Naruto ¿Por qué insistes tanto dobe? ...y Sakura, ella ha... ¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?— justo cuando pensaba hacer un chidori para destruir una gran roca, le empezó a quemar la palma de la mano y la volteó para mirarla.

'No olvides tu pacto, te necesitamos con urgencia, tu sello te guiará', eso decía en letras de sangre y fuego el cual estaba rodeado por un sello, el pelinegro recordó aquel pacto y también la promesa que le hizo a su madre, él debía cumplir, tomó sus armas y como decía el mensaje, dejó que el sello lo guiara.

********** Guarida de Akatsuki

Itachi descansaba después de una misión, había oído que Naruto regresó a Konoha y creía que pronto lo enviarían junto a Kisame para cazarlo, de pronto sintió una quemazón en su mano, lo cual hizo que abriera los ojos y esforzara su vista para ver de qué se trataba, era el mismo mensaje que apareció en la mano de Sasuke; tomó sus cosas y se marchó alegando que tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

Sasuke llegó primero a la aldea de la Hierba, el selló lo guió hacia una gran mansión en las afueras, y cuando se acercó a la entrada, unas personas le abrieron y lo hicieron pasar.

—Sasuke Uchiha, el señor Kamiya lo está esperando, sígame por favor— le dijo uno de los hombres guiándolo hacia una habitación que al parecer era su oficina, lo hizo pasar.

—Sasuke, es una alegría verte, has crecido muchísimo desde que te vi— le dijo el antiguo amigo de sus padres —Que bueno que hayas aceptado venir.

—Sí, en verdad has cambiado mucho Sasuke-kun— decía una peliceleste que había entrado para dejar unas tazas de té.

—¿Podrías no llamarme así?— exigió el Uchiha menor.

—Perdona la insolencia de mi hija, no volverá a tomarse esas confianzas— dijo duramente mirando de reojo a su hija.

—Lo siento Sasuke, me retiro padre, esperaré a que llegue Itachi-kun y lo traeré aquí— dijo saliendo de aquel lugar.

—¡¿Así que él también vendrá?!— preguntó exaltado el pelinegro.

—El también hizo el pacto, tiene que venir, y me imaginaba que sería un problema para ti, estoy enterado de todo lo que sucedió, sólo te pido por favor, no intentes nada en contra de él el tiempo que te quedes, los necesito a ambos y no estarán juntos todo el tiempo, tú te encargarás de proteger a mi esposa y cuidar de que la doctora no intente escapar o por último matarse sin llegar a cooperar— le rogaba de rodillas postrado en el suelo ante éste.

—tsk... levántese, no es necesario que haga eso, le prometí a mi madre que cumpliría, así que trataré de no cruzarme con él... entonces ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?— interrogó Sasuke.

—Hace dos días tuvimos una cena, era con personas importantes de la aldea, y durante esta, mi esposa cayó desmayada, luego convulsionaba y ahora arde en fiebre por momentos, no sabemos qué es lo que tiene y es por eso que pedí la mejor médico de Konoha con la ayuda del señor feudal que es mi amigo— contaba hasta que fue interrumpido.

—Maya me contó todo, una kunoichi médico de Konoha… ¿Tsunade Senju?— preguntó el Uchiha mayor de lo más tranquilo ignorando al menor y seguido de la peliceleste. Sasuke se puso furioso de tan solo verlo y sacó su espada listo para atacar —No es momento para esto Sasuke.

—No es Tsunade, la Hokage me mandó información y una fotografía sobre la kunoichi, es ésta— dijo mostrando la fotografía a ambos.

—¿La conoces?— preguntó el mayor al menor.

—Hmp, fué mi compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruno ¿Por qué diablos hablo contigo?— preguntó activando su sharingan.

—Sasuke por favor— suplicó el señor Kamiya —Itachi, que bueno que llegaste, necesito que vayas a traerla, me refiero a Sakura, ella te esperará en la frontera.

—¿Sabe que soy yo el que iré?— cuestionó con justa razón.

—No lo sabe, pero se encuentra sola, así que no hay problema— dijo tranquilo.

—Si sucede algo usaré un genjutsu y la traeré— dijo Itachi.

—Los genjutsus no sirven contra ella— refutó Sasuke.

—Gracias ototo, lo tendré en cuenta— y así como llegó se fue.

Sasuke seguía enfadado pero debía controlarse si quería marcharse pronto de allí, aunque cómo estar tranquilo si sería guardián de la mujer a la que hace poco intentó matar, todas sus emociones estaban revueltas.

**********Dos horas después

—Bien, en pocos minutos llegaré a la frontera— pensaba la pelirosa, cuando un hombre se posicionó frente a ella haciéndola retroceder y colocarse los guantes —Itachi Uchiha— dijo con furia y preparada para luchar.

—Sakura Haruno, tienes que confiar y venir conmigo, yo te llevaré a tu paciente— dijo tranquilamente.

—¿Akatsuki está detrás de esta misión? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?— preguntaba aún en guardia.

—No tiene nada que ver con Akatsuki, y no te haré daño, sólo tengo que llevarte— dijo él.

—Tus jutsus no servirán conmigo Uchiha, te lo advierto— aseguró la muchacha.

—Lo sé, fué lo que dijo Sasuke, los genjutsus no sirven contigo,... tengo que llevarte a casa de los Kamiya, la mujer está grave— volvió a hablar tratando de convencerla.

—Te seguiré, por alguna razón no siento que estés mintiendo, aunque es raro que menciones a Sasuke-kun— dijo la pelirosa.

—Sasuke estará con nosotros allá, tenemos una tregua y todo depende de ti el tiempo que dure, así que vámonos, te están esperando— concluyó con una media sonrisa y avanzando para que la ojijade lo siguiera.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: 'Miradas asesinas'

Era extraño para ella estar tan cerca de aquel Uchiha, y pasarían dos horas incómodas, o eso creía, y es que nunca se hubiera imaginado tener una misión que implicara a Itachi Uchiha y al parecer también estaría Sasuke, al pensar en esto último, se le aceleraba el corazón a mil por hora, y a la vez le entraba un miedo terrible, y es que la última vez que se cruzaron, estuvo a punto de asesinarla.

Por otro lado el Uchiha mayor parecía tranquilo, si no chocaba con algún árbol u otra cosa, era porque siempre fué un excelente shinobi, ya que le quedaba muy poca luz en sus ojos, y a la vez era doloroso; algo le decía que la pelirosa era de confiar, mucho más por haber sido compañera de su ototo, así que decidió detenerse un momento y mirarla fíjamente.

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó la pelirosa pensando que había llegado al lugar de su muerte.

—Sakura, necesito pedirte un favor— le dijo el pelinegro muy serio y con mucha calma.

—¿Un favor?— no se la terminaba de creer ¿En serio el Uchiha necesitaba algo de ella? ¿Y por qué tenía que mirarla así? Esas miradas de los Uchihas, todas parecidas pensaba la chica —¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Es cierto que eres de las mejores médicos? Discípula de Tsunade Senju oí por ahí— decía sin quitarle la mirada —Quiero que me ayudes a ver por última vez a mi ototo— suplicó el azabache y su mirada cambió a una de sufrimiento.

—¿Ver? ¿Acaso estás ciego? ¿No lo acabas de ver antes?— interrogaba ella sin temor y algo incrédula aún.

—No del todo, apenas puedo verte, y lo que resalta en ti es tu cabellera rosa, y tus... tus ojos de gata— dijo acercándose a ella y acariciando sus párpados, la ojijade se sonrojó sin entender muy bien por qué —Pero el resto es borroso— y esta vez acercó su propia mano a su rostro para mirarla.

—¿Qué quieres realmente que haga?— preguntó seria.

—Quiero ver el rostro de Sasuke nuevamente, sólo quiero un poco más de tiempo, al fin y al cabo moriré luchando con él; examíname ahora— pidió sentándose al lado de un árbol.

—¿Confías en mí? Podría matarte— confesó la ojijade.

—Estoy seguro que no me harás daño, no eres como yo— eso hizo entristecerla, se arrodilló delante de él y empezó.

Sakura se quitó los guantes negros, alzó sus manos, acumuló un poco de chakra verde sobre sus palmas y las posó sobre los ojos de Itachi, éste se estremeció al contacto de la kunoichi y ella se percató, hace mucho que el azabache no dejaba que lo tocaran, solamente en algunas peleas que tuvo, pero un tacto así de delicado, Maya se lo dedicó unos tres años atrás, consolándolo después de dejar a su ototo en coma cuando fué a Konoha por el kyubi.

La pelirosa cerró los ojos, quería sentir el flujo de chakra de Itachi y también si hubiera algún daño en él, por lo que trancurridos unos cuantos segundos se detuvo, pudo sentir todo el dolor y sufrimiento del pelinegro, en verdad no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, y todo lo que pedía era un poco más, para ver a su hermano y morir en sus manos.

—¿Puedes ayudarme?— preguntó al sentir que ella quitó sus suaves manos de él —Quizás si activo mi sharingan, puedas tener mayor idea de lo que tengo.

—¡No te atrevas!— gritó ésta sorprendiendo al moreno por completo —No lo hagas por favor, sabes que eso te está matando— suplicó ya derramando muchas lágrimas pensando que él no la vería.

—¿Lloras por un asesino como yo?— cuestionó cabisbajo —No puedo ver tus lágrimas, pero puedo sentirlas.

—No es sólo por ti, es que... ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Les pasará lo mismo que a ti?— interrogaba ansiosa, aunque tal vez no quería conocer la respuesta.

—Lo más probable es que a Sasuke le suceda, pero puede ser revertido si usa mis ojos, en cuanto a Kakashi, él no tiene sangre Uchiha, creo que su gran efecto en él es no poder moverse por largos días— respondió.

Ella se quedó meditando unos segundos y luego se le iluminó el rostro al tener una idea de lo que podría intentar hacer.

—Hay un jutsu de restauración celular, el problema es que sólo sé la teoría y en la práctica la única que ha podido usarlo fué Tsunade-sama ya que ella lo creó ¿Te importaría si lo intento?— preguntó un poco más animada.

—Hazlo, no creo que quede peor si no funciona— ordenó amablemente.

Sakura asintió, respiró hondo, hizo el sello del tigre y usó la restauración divina de Tsunade usando su cuerpo para restaurar las células, y un jutsu para traspasarlo a Itachi; duró unos pocos minutos pero terminó, se apartó de él un poco agotada, sentándose de lleno en la hierba, mirando con éxito al pelinegro, y él empezó a abrir los ojos, aquello no había sido doloroso, al contrario, había calmado en sobremanera el dolor.

—Eres muy hermosa, no entiendo cómo mi ototo prefirió largarse de la aldea en vez de quedarse junto a ti— dijo el Uchiha y ella se sonrojó.

—¿Por qué tendría que haberse quedado por mí? El siempre supo lo que quería y era asesinarte— habló ella.

Itachi se levantó de su lugar y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento, luego le extendió su mano para ayudarla a que se levantara, era hora de continuar; ella no entendía nada, Itachi se veía como una persona gentil y parecía preocuparse por el idiota de su hermano, ¿Por qué Sasuke no podía ser como él? pensaba, pero ya no volvieron a hablar en todo el camino. Por fin llegaron a la entrada de la mansión, y antes de ingresar Itachi se volvió a detener y la quedó mirando, alzó su mano derecha y la puso sobre la mejilla de ella haciéndola sonrojar en extremo, se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

—Cuida de mi ototo Sakura, sé que llega a ser cansado y fastidioso, además de terco y arrogante, pero es mi estúpido hermano pequeño— le dijo y se alejó de ella unos centímetros, cuando un kunai pasó volando entre sus rostros y al voltear para ver de dónde salió, se sorprendieron mucho.

—Llegan tarde— dijo el Uchiha menor con una mirada que hubiera matado a cualquiera, Sakura estaba inmóvil, allí lo tenía en frente, y lo vería varios días más, aunque quizás resultara asesinada por él; cogió el kunai que estaba encajado en un árbol cercano y fué caminando hacia la puerta de aquella mansión.

—¿Celoso ototo?— preguntó Itachi fastidiando a Sasuke.

—¿Celoso yo? Deja de hablar estupideces, ¡Maldito asesino!— gritó al mayor, pero se sorprendió al ver a la ojijade a su lado con un kunai presionando su cuello.

—¡Olvidaste esto maldito Uchiha!— gritó ella mirándolo con algo parecido al odio, y él la miró más enfadado que nunca.

—Olvídense de luchar por ahora, cuando terminemos esto podrán matarse si quieren— decía el Uchiha mayor con tranquilidad.

—¡Cálmense por favor!— gritaba el señor Kamiya quien había salido junto a su hija al oír tal escándalo. Sakura se apartó de Sasuke lanzando su kunai al suelo.

—Sí que te buscaste a las tres personas más problemáticas de Konoha papá— dijo la peliceleste mirando a Sakura específicamente.

—Perdone señor Kamiya, no volverá a suceder, soy Sakura Haruno, médico de la aldea de Konoha a su servicio; me gustaría que me brinde los detalles de este asunto— decía ya más calmada y con una leve reverencia en señal de sumisión y respeto.

Itachi observaba un poco alejado, miraba a su hermano menor, todo lo que había crecido, y el parecido que tenían, Sasuke estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta esperando alguna indicación.

—Bien, lo resumiré así: usted señorita Haruno, se encargará de mi esposa y mi hija Maya la asistirá y la pondrá al día con el caso, Sasuke la vigilará todo el tiempo, e Itachi se encargará de vigilar la casa y deshacerse de cualquier sujeto sospechoso— indicó —No podrán salir más allá de cien metros alrededor de la mansión, ya que automáticamente perderán todos sus recuerdos desde que se vieron, ese es el poder de mi hija, por otro lado esto pasará de todas maneras cuando todo haya terminado, sólo a la señorita Haruno se le cambiarán los recuerdos para que no sospechen en su aldea.

Esto atemorizaba un poco a la pelirosa, ella no estaba segura de querer perder aquellos recuerdos; Itachi y Sasuke se mataban con sus miradas.

—Sakura-san, acompáñeme por favor— dijo la peliceleste, ella empezó a seguirla y Sasuke a ella sin opción alguna.

Maya condujo a Sakura a una habitación, cuando entraron, lo primero que vió la pelirosa fué a una mujer recostada en una cama, estaba conectada a una máquina de oxígeno; la ojijade se hizo una cola en el cabello rápidamente, y sacó el pergamino donde guardaba sus implementos médicos.

—Quisiera agua para lavar mis manos— pidió mirando a Maya, y cuando ya se la trajo, le empezó a contar cómo su madre cayó enferma y los síntomas que tuvo durante esos días; se colocó guantes de médico y empezó a examinarla —Ya veo, parece un caso de envenenamiento— Sasuke parecía indiferente ante la situación.

—¿Envenenamiento dices?— preguntaba preocupada la muchacha.

—Maya-chan, necesito que me traigas estas cosas, no serán difíciles de hallar— dijo entregándole un trozo de papel con una lista de cosas que recién había escrito —Por ahora le daré unos calmantes y extraeré todo el veneno que pueda, aunque también debo analizar los componentes del veneno para crear un antídoto, es un hecho que ella está paralizada.

La peliceleste salió rápido de la habitación para buscar todo lo de la lista dejando a esos dos solos, y esta vez la pelirosa sentía una poderosa mirada sobre ella, la ojijade no hizo caso alguno y se apresuró a inyectar los calmantes a la mujer de la cual estaba segura que los necesitaba, ellos la ayudarían al mismo tiempo a mantener una buena temperatura corporal.

—Si quieres matarme puedes hacerlo ahora— decía ella sin mirarlo y escribiendo algunas anotaciones en un cuaderno de notas.

—Estoy seguro de que morir por mis manos te haría feliz, así que no lo haré— contestó volteando para otro lado.

—No le encuentro sentido a que estés aquí, sólo distraes— volvió a hablar la pelirosa y esta vez mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Hmp! A mí tampoco me agrada estar en la misma habitación que una molestia como tú; pero debo cuidar de que no huyas— dijo él.

—¿Huír? Yo nunca abandonaría un paciente, para esto aplico lo mismo que me enseñaron, sería peor que escoria, y como dijiste hace un tiempo atrás, yo no soy como tú— Sasuke y también Itachi que estaba fuera de la ventana escuchando, se sorprendieron ante estas palabras —Siempre seré la molestia que tanto odias— y recordar esto último hizo que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla y se limpiara inmediatamente aunque no evitó que el Uchiha menor la viera.

—Sí, siempre serás una molestia— dijo serio, pero animó a la ojijade ya que no le dijo que la odiara.

—Aquí está todo lo que pediste Sakura-san— interrumpió Maya dejando todo sobre una mesa que había en la habitación y la ojijade lo agradeció.

Se puso a preparar un fluído medicinal con mucha habilidad, una vez hecho esto, lo colocó en varios recipientes, hizo con sus manos el bisturí de chakra y junto a ello introducía el fluído para extraer el veneno, hasta que hubo sacado lo suficiente para que aquella mujer pudiera resistir más. Sakura estaba cansada, con Itachi había utilizado mucho chakra, y ahora con esto le era difícil mantenerse en pie.

—Eso será suficiente por hoy, tu madre podrá descansar más tranquila, mañana podré preparar el primer antí...— la pelirosa se desvaneció y unos brazos la sostuvieron antes de que chocara contra el duro suelo.

Itachi se había percatado y logró llegar a tiempo, cosa que enojó en gran manera a Sasuke ¿Por qué su hermano estaba tan amable con la molestia? pensaba, y a Maya tampoco le gustó mucho el asunto; la peliceleste les mostró la habitación que ocuparía Sakura, en la cual habían dos camas, un baño, un ropero y un escritorio con una lámpara propia, también les dijo que Sasuke dormiría allí, por lo que Itachi lo miró como dándole una advertencia, el Uchiha menor ni se inmutó, dejaron a la pelirosa en una de las camas y Sasuke se lanzó en la otra sin dejar de vigilarla; los otros se retiraron, ya el cielo estaba oscuro y todos estaban cansados.

Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla, el destino le estaba haciendo pagar por todas las veces que la trató mal, sino cómo explicar el que tenga que estar todo el tiempo junto a ella, o era una broma de muy mal gusto; y meditando en ello, poco a poco se quedó dormido.

Ya eran las dos de la madrugada, la lámpara del escritorio estaba encendida, Sakura había despertado, y lo primero que vió fué a Sasuke en la cama de a lado, lo vió destapado y hacía un poco de frío, se levantó y tomó una manta con la cual lo cubrió; luego se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— Sasuke casi le causa un infarto.

—Necesito las cosas que dejé en la habitación de la señora Kamiya— respondió intentando tranquilizarse.

—¿Y sabes cómo llegar? Ni siquiera sabes cómo llegamos aquí— dijo el pelinegro —Espera hasta que amanezca y duérmete de una buena vez— ordenó.

—Pero si trabajo desde ahora, será menos el tiempo que pasemos juntos ¿No es así?— preguntó seria —¿Podrías guiarme Sa-su-ke-kun?— suplicó con una tierna sonrisa que dominó al pelinegro.

—Tsk qué molesta eres— dijo despeinando un poco su cabello y levantándose de la cama, pasó por su lado, abrió la puerta y ella le siguió.

Esta vez, su mirada ya no era asesina...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: 'Sasuke no baka'

El pasillo por donde se dirigían estaba oscuro, Sakura seguía al pelinegro a duras penas, ya que aún no había recuperado completamente su chakra; por un momento creyó que algo rozó sus piernas.

—Sasuke-kun, creo que hay algo aquí— dijo susurrando y temblorosa.

—Tsk, no me digas que le temes a la oscuridad— contestó él.

—No es eso, es que... ¡Kyaaa!— gritó al sentir algo nuevamente y lanzándose hacia Sasuke que estaba delante de ella, pero como éste volteó, la ojijade hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo y ella encima de él.

Ninguno podía ver el rostro del otro, ambos estaban sonrojados, el azabache tocaba uno de los pechos de la pelirosa, ella se enojó muchísimo y lanzó uno de sus mortales puños hacia el rostro del Uchiha menor, pero éste lo esquivó moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado y luego la empujó para apartarse.

—¡¿Acaso estás loca?!— preguntó exaltado.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?— preguntaba tranquilamente el Uchiha mayor quien llegó muy rápido al oír aquel ruido y encendió las luces, además de ver una grieta en el suelo y a Sakura sentada en él; su hermanito la miraba con un poco de temor en sus ojos y la ojijade lo miró al llegar.

—Sasuke no baka— le contestó apuntando hacia Sasuke —El se atrevió a...— se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, no pudo continuar hablando de la vergüenza.

—¿Qué le hiciste ototo?— Itachi lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—¡Ese no es no es problema tuyo, así que no te metas Itachi!— gritó furioso.

En ese momento, un gatito pasó caminando y maullando, llegó hasta donde estaba la ojijade acariciando sus piernas con su pequeña cola y desconcertando a todos.

—Mira Sasuke-kun, era sólo un gatito— decía la pelirosa acariciando y abrazando al lindo gatito. Ambos pelinegros pensaban que ella era algo bipolar, ¡Hmp! Se escuchó del Uchiha menor quien cruzaba los brazos de frustración, mientras que el mayor sonreía de lado agradecido de ver aquella escena, Sakura tenía una tierna y sincera sonrisa, luego se retiró hacia su lugar de vigilancia.

—Ya vámonos— ordenó el pelinegro, y la pelirosa dejando al lindo gatito, lo siguió nuevamente.

Llegaron a la habitación de la señora Kamiya, entraron y Sakura tomó sus cosas, además de unas muestras del veneno y salieron de nuevo hacia su habitación, esta vez no demoraron mucho, la pelirosa dejó encendida la lámpara del escritorio y se sentó allí para empezar los análisis, mientras que Sasuke se sentó en su cama mirándola con mucho desinterés y molestia.

—¿Pasarás toda la noche haciendo eso?— preguntó él.

—Claro que sí, así podré marcharme pronto, no quiero estar en la misma habitación que un pervertido como tú— respondió ella.

—Hmp ¿Pervertido? Te recuerdo que tú te me lanzaste, así que obviamente la pervertida eres tú— refutó cerrando los ojos para no ver la reacción de ésta —Y por cierto, a eso no se le podría llamar pecho, apenas si sobresalen.

A la pelirosa se le formaba una y otra y otra venita en la frente, de lo furiosa e insultada que se sentía, y además de la forma en que sentía que él se burlaba de ella.

—Repítelo nuevamente Sasuke no baka— dijo ella levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia él con un aura maligna.

—Dije que...— decía abriendo los ojos, pero al ver a la ojijade tan furiosa, tuvo que escapar de su cama, dejando que ella la destruyera por completo.

—Te odio Uchiha— dijo ella sin mirarlo y sentándose nuevamente en el escritorio; él se quedó parado apoyándose en una pared.

—Creo que es lo mejor que he escuchado desde que llegué aquí— contestó —Y también creo que antes de que te paguen por esta misión, tú tendrás que pagar por los daños ocasionados en la mansión.

Ella ya no hablaba, sacó unos papeles, un lapicero y comenzó a tomar notas mientras observaba el veneno por el microscopio, ya no quería hablar con él, iba a continuar con su misión, y se iba a largar lo más pronto de allí, mordió su dedo pulgar y dijo: 'kuchiyose no jutsu', invocando a una pequeña Katsuyu.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó él al ver una pequeña babosa, ella lo ignoró y él ya no volvió a preguntar nada más.

—Sakura-san ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?— preguntó chibi Katsuyu.

—Katsuyu-chan, necesito que me ayudes a descifrar los componentes de este veneno— contestó pasándole un poco de veneno en un pequeño recipiente.

Sasuke miraba con un poco de curiosidad a la pequeña babosa y también a la pelirosa quien tenía un rostro triste y serio; Sakura hacía muchas anotaciones, la babosa olía y observaba el veneno, y decía unos extraños nombres a su invocadora, tardaron unas dos horas más o menos y mini Katsuyu desapareció, la pelirosa se había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio, rendida y sin chakra. El pelinegro al ver que ya no se movía, no tuvo idea del por qué, pero la cargó entre sus brazos y la recostó sobre su cama cubriéndola con su manta; él se recostó a su lado tapándose con la manta que se encontraba en su destrozada cama, no le quedaba de otra, ella era la culpable y él lo pagaba así.

Unas horas más tarde, Sakura se levantó sin ningún problema, se percató que Sasuke la miraba con cara de pocos amigos y grandes ojeras sentado en una silla frente a ella, la ojijade le volteó el rostro sin mostrarle importancia; el Uchiha menor no había podido dormir a su lado, después de todo era hombre y ella aunque un poco plana, ya era toda una mujer.

La pelirosa se metió al baño para asearse y arreglarse, también para cambiarse sus ropas, luego de ella lo hizo Sasuke y después cogiendo nuevamente sus cosas y sus avances en el análisis del veneno, se dirigió hacia la habitación del paciente, el pelinegro la tuvo que seguir sin más remedio. La ojijade entró, dejó las cosas y se puso a examinar la temperatura y pulso de la señora Kamiya, luego volvió a aplicarle los calmantes; Maya llegó, trajo consigo el desayuno para Sakura y Sasuke, dejándolo sobre una mesita con dos sillas donde los invitó a tomar asiento, ambos lo hicieron y empezaron a comer.

—¿Ya no me hablarás?— preguntó él —Aunque eso es bueno para mí.

—Bien por ti— dijo ella, en verdad no estaba de ánimos para Sasuke. Continuó con su desayuno sin mirar al pelinegro y éste sólo la miraba fastidiado.

Terminaron de desayunar y luego retomó los análisis que faltaban para completar el informe del veneno, tenía que crear el antídoto pronto, era doloroso estar ahí con él. Otra vez invocó a la mini Katsuyu quien le ayudó a completar los componentes faltantes, pero habían tardado todo el día en ello.

Itachi apenas si descansaba afuera de la mansión, y hasta ahora no había nada extraño, Maya lo había estado yendo a ver por momentos, llevándole sus alimentos y haciéndole compañía, aunque él no le prestaba mucha atención.

—¿Te agrada la doctorcita verdad?— había preguntado ella logrando que reaccionara y la mirara.

—¿De qué hablas? Ella ama a Sasuke— contestó.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta— dijo frustrada.

—¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?— preguntó enojado.

—Porque eres mi prometido— respondió ella —Y no quiero que mires a otra que no sea yo.

—¿Celos? Hace tres años te dije que entre nosotros no podría haber nada— dijo el azabache.

—Sí lo recuerdo, lo dijiste luego de acostarte conmigo— contestó la peliceleste.

—Fué consentido, y además sólo fué eso, sexo, tú estuviste de acuerdo— dijo él.

—Hombres, siempre creen al pie de la letra lo que las chicas decimos— dicho esto se marchó dejando al Uchiha mayor solo y pensativo.

Ya habían puesto una nueva cama en la habitación de Sakura y Sasuke, y al ser tan tarde ya, ella cogió sus cosas y se dirigía a ésta para descansar y mañana haría el antídoto; el pelinegro la seguía y entró detrás de ella, se sentó en su nueva cama, ya estaba cansado de que la molestia no lo molestara, eso era más irritante. La ojijade tampoco la estaba pasando bien, así que quiso hallar una solución.

—Sasuke-kun ¿Podríamos hacer una tregua? Sólo hasta que esta misión acabe, me había propuesto ya no hablarte, pero no puedo estar callada tanto tiempo— explicó ansiosa y esperando esperanzada una buena respuesta.

—¿Tregua dices? ¿Y qué implicaría eso?— preguntó, y parecía que se lo estaba pensando.

—Mira, quizás intentar ser... ¿Amigos? O algo así, y pues sea como sea, lo olvidaremos cuando nos marchemos, así que después de todo no importará, por lo que podemos hacer lo que queramos hasta entonces— volvió a explicar.

—Lo pensaré— contestó levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño para darse una rápida ducha, cuando terminó, salió con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, y se acostó.

Esta vez ella se fué a duchar y se puso una pijama de tiras, le llegaba diez centímetros arriba de la rodilla, y le dió mucha vergüenza salir así, era su única pijama; se apresuró a apagar las luces para que Sasuke no la viera, pero él ya la había visto ni bien salió y se hacía el dormido dándole la espalda para que a la ojijade no le diera otro de esos ataques de ira, ella se echó para dormir.

—Buenas noches Sasuke-kun— dijo tímida y bajito cubriéndose con la manta.

—Aún no te he respondido molestia— habló el pelinegro y ella sonrió, esas palabras no sonaban crueles ni odiosas —Y dime, ya que ahora me 'odias', ¿Ahora estás tras la copia barata de mi reemplazo?.

—¿Te refieres a Sai? El no es una copia tuya, no te creas especial y necesario, y no, Sai es sólo un buen amigo, bueno, está aprendiendo a serlo... no me digas que estás celoso— preguntó pícaramente la pelirosa.

—Sakura, me da igual lo que pienses, y cosas como celos no van conmigo— respondió fríamente.

—Estás muy hablador, quién dijera que pasaría una noche hablando contigo, nadie me lo creería si se los contara— decía ilusionada y alegre, pero la decepción llegó rápidamente.

—Sólo hablamos ahora porque lo olvidaremos después ¿Recuerdas?— el rostro de tristeza apareció nuevamente en la ojijade.

Se quedó pensativa un buen rato, quería creer que Sasuke realmente disfrutaba hablarle al igual que ella, de pronto sintió alguien a su lado, estaba agachado, mirándola e hincándole con el dedo una de sus mejillas, ella se asustó y luego se sentó sobre sus piernas en la cama; sólo la luz de la luna mostraba las siluetas de ambos.

—Pensé que habías muerto, como ya no hablabas...— dijo él.

—Sasuke no baka, es la segunda vez que me asustas— decía mientras el Uchiha se paraba y se daba vuelta para irse de nuevo a su cama, pero ella tomó su mano y él se detuvo sin voltear ni tratar de soltarse.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— preguntó muy bajito, pero él sin duda escuchó y se volteó a mirarla.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?— preguntó con pereza.

—Bueno... es que... es un poco vergonzoso... olvídalo— dijo y lo soltó de su agarre.

—Dime qué quieres— ordenó éste acercándose a su rostro haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran sin notarlo.

—Si-siempre esperé que... que mi primer beso fu-fuera contigo... y pues, yo quería saber si...— unos labios interrumpieron sus palabras.

El empezó a besarla, sabía que llegaría ese momento aunque su orgullo no le dejara admitirlo, además ambos lo olvidarían, así que qué más daba; a ella se le aceleró el corazón como nunca, eran los labios de Sasuke, y esta vez no le importaría morir por sus manos, la lengua del pelinegro estaba dentro de su boca y jugaba con la suya, era muy placentero, pero tuvieron que detenerse por falta de aire, él aún la sostenía de sus mejillas y se miraban como si de verdad pudiesen verse; él la soltó, ella bajó la mirada.

—No-no me dejaste terminar de hablar... sólo iba a preguntarte si alguna vez pensaste en besarme aunque sólo fuera una molestia— dijo ella aún avergonzada.

—¿Y eso no respondió a tu pregunta?— preguntó él con altanería, aunque a la vez sonó muy sexy —Seré todo lo que quieras, pero no soy ciego, y tú no eres tan fea como pensaba.

—¿Entonces quisiste besarme ahora?— interrogó ella.

—Eso a lo que llamas beso, no significó nada— contestó él —¿Dormimos ya 'amiga'?

—¿Amiga? ¿Haremos una tregua entonces?— preguntó nuevamente mostrando una sonrisa que él no pudo ver.

—Lo que sea, sólo duérmete que tengo sueño— ordenó tirándose en su cama y cubriéndose.

Ninguno pudo dormir, Sakura recordaba a cada momento aquel primer beso, pero trataba de no darle tanta importancia ya que él la había llamado amiga y había decidido estar en paz con ella hasta que acabaran la misión. Sasuke se recriminaba el haber cedido ante sus impulsos, ella lo había dominado una vez más, y tan sólo con su voz. Itachi estaba descansando un momento en su habitación en el primer piso, éste pensaba en lo que le había dicho Maya aquella tarde, y se decía así mismo que no podía ser cierto, ya que la pelirosa era varios años menor que él, y además recién la conocía, aunque era hermosa, le gustaban mucho sus ojos color jade y su cabello tan fuera de lo común.

Amaneció, ambos se asearon, se vistieron y fueron hacia la habitación de la paciente llevando sus cosas, Sakura había notado que el pelinegro no la miraba, pero sí la había saludado con un buenos días al despertar, aunque algo avergonzado y a la vez forzado; ella lo saludó con una linda sonrisa.

Esta vez ya no le inyectó calmantes a la paciente, probó haciendo varios antídotos y sólo en el sexto intento logró un progreso, pero aún no era perfecto, le faltaba un último ingrediente, una extraña planta que ella no tenía.

—Señor Kamiya— dijo ella luego de haber entrado a su oficina sin llamar —Nececitamos esta planta, déjeme ir a buscarla, siendo esta la aldea de la Hierba debería hallarla rápidamente— explicaba la pelirosa.

—Lo siento señorita Haruno, no podré dejarla salir, pero Maya irá por usted, sólo muéstrele la planta en algún dibujo y ella la buscará— dijo el señor Kamiya.

Sakura le describió a la peliceleste perfectamente la planta, e incluso se la dibujó lo mejor que pudo y le dijo que cinco de ellas serían suficientes; luego que Maya se marchó, la pelirosa le inyectó el antídoto que había hecho antes, el cual al menos la despertaría y la haría hablar, pero éste haría efecto en dos o tres horas más o menos, por lo que el señor Kamiya mandó a descansar a la ojijade, él cuidaría de su mujer y cualquier cosa le mandaría a llamar.

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura se disponían a subir a su habitación, algo hizo que se detuvieran.

—¡Ne Sakura!— llamó Itachi a la ojijade desde la puerta de la mansión; Sasuke se enojó, pero decidió no meterse con su hermano.

—¿Irás?— preguntó Sasuke intrigado e intentando simular tranquilidad.

—Sólo será un momento, no creo que sea algo malo, ya vuelvo— respondió la pelirosa, y Sasuke dejó que se fuera, aunque se dispuso a vigilarlos desde la ventana de su habitación.

Ella fué hasta donde estaba Itachi, éste la esperaba con una amable sonrisa y la ojijade le correspondió. El se sentó en una banca que había fuera y ella se sentó a su lado.

—¿Va todo bien con mi ototo?— preguntó éste un poco serio.

—Eso parece— contestó ella con una sonrisa divertida —Hemos quedado en que estaremos en paz hasta que todo esto termine... y parece que serán unos tres días más— esto último sonó un tanto triste.

—Ya quisiera yo que me tratara como a ti— dijo él.

—¿Eh? Sabes Itachi, por poco y me olvido que eres el causante del sufrimiento de Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei— decía la pelirosa levantándose para ya regresar.

—¿Sólo el de ellos? ¿Y qué hay de ti?— interrogó él parándose frente a ella.

—Creo que me has malinterpretado, pude haber dado parte de mi vida para extender la tuya, pero no te perdono el que hayas arruinado su vida— esta vez sonaba seria, ya no habían sonrisas en su rostro.

—¿No podemos también estar en paz hasta que nos vayamos? ¿Por qué le puedes perdonar a él todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir y a mí que no te hice nada no? ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que no soy tan culpable como todos creen? ¿Y que todos en Konoha no son de fiar?— tantas preguntas confundieron a la pelirosa, y él aprovechó ese momento para robarle un beso —De esto sí me declaro culpable— dijo cuando la dejó de besar, ella lo abofeteó y salió corriendo de allí.

La ojijade regresó corriendo hacia la habitación, Sasuke había visto todo, pero no logró oír nada; ella entró y él la fulminó con la mirada, pero luego vió cómo ella agachaba la cabeza y unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas rosas.

—En verdad eres molesta Sakura— dijo caminando hacia ella —Siempre eres a la que deben proteger.

—Sasuke-kun— dijo llorando y corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo, él se dejó y le correspondió.

—Déjame quitarte ese amargo sabor— levantó aquel rostro y limpiando algunas lágrimas, la volvió a besar más dúlcemente que la primera vez, se separaron y a él le encanto ver el sonrojo en el rostro de ella —Es obvio que no podemos ser amigos.

—Sasuke no baka— dijo ella para luego volver a besarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: 'No deseo ser tu amigo, eres una molestia'

Se dejaron de besar, Sakura se dió cuenta que lo amaba demasiado, no quería que aquel tiempo terminara, estaba viviendo escenas que sólo habían sido sueños, y pronto volverían a serlo. Sasuke se sentía muy parecido a ella, estaba confundido, pero no lo demostraba para nada, sólo la observaba, y hubiera querido nunca haber hecho ese pacto de pequeño, aunque también deseaba no olvidar nada de lo ocurrido con ella.

—Deberías descansar —sugirió el pelinegro haciéndose a un lado para alejarse de ella.

—Tienes razón, es lo que haré —contestó tranquila y recostándose sobre su cama; se quedó dormida rápidamente ya que estaba muy cansada.

Sasuke la miraba desde su cama, por un momento llegó a pensar que estaba perdiendo de vista su objetivo principal al pasar tanto tiempo con esa molestia, esa molestia que poco a poco iba llenando su corazón de calidez y felices recuerdos ¿Podría ella reemplazar su odio por su hermano? No, por supuesto que no, él era un vengador, no era como ellos, pero ella... quizás podría llevársela de alguna forma, quizás podría pedir a Maya que no les borrara aquellos recuerdos; él continuaba meditando en ello, cuando ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Sasuke-kun, te amo, no me dejes nuevamente —decía estando dormida y con una lágrima cayendo de uno de sus bellos ojos.

Sakura era una llorona, y cuando eran equipo de niños, él la veía como alguien débil a quien proteger, pero ahora no era del todo diferente, ella poseía una mounstrosa fuerza, y tenía un carácter fuerte, a pesar de ello, era una mujer, y sentía la necesidad de cuidar de la molestia.

Itachi se sentía idiota, ¿Cómo pudo robarle un beso? Ni siquiera iba a vivir demasiado, ¿Por qué se molestaba en intentar sentir algo más que sólo compasión por su ototo y resignación a perderlo todo? Había ocasiones en que se odiaba, se arrepentía de haber matado a su clan, Sasuke y él hubiesen sido diferentes y hubieran protegido la aldea, pero ya nunca sería así, él tenía que morir a manos de su hermano, ese era su destino, no tenía otra opción, no tenía derecho a enamorarse.

Maya se encontraba ya cogiendo las hierbas que le habían sido un poco difíciles de hallar, las guardó y se encaminó hacia su casa, aunque sintió que había personas siguiéndola; se apresuró a correr, tenía miedo, era cierto sobre su extraño poder sobre la mente y los recuerdos, pero no era kunoichi, no tenía armas ni fuerzas para luchar, aún faltaba como medio kilómetro para llegar, y cada vez menos, pero también cada vez se cansaba más y sus piernas no le daban, gritó por ayuda aunque no sonó muy fuerte por lo agitada que se encontraba, ya estaba casi a los cien metros, Itachi logró oírla y al mismo tiempo corría en su ayuda, pero un campo de fuerza no lo dejaba pasar, ella ya se encontraba frente a él, metió la mano para que el pelinegro la cogiera, y así cogió su mano y la jaló hacia él.

Uno de los malhechores que seguían a Maya, como ya la había agarrado de la otra mano, fué jalado junto con la peliceleste, el otro huyó; el azabache cogió del cuello a aquel hombre y activó su sharingan, el hombre hacía ruido mientras intentaba liberarse, Sasuke sacó la cabeza para ver lo que estaba pasando y al divisarlo, saltó hacia allí.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó el Uchiha menor a Maya.

—Él... me estaba... siguiendo... —contestaba jadeante—. No le conozco pero...

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó ahora el mayor.

—Aquel hombre... venía tras de mí... si no fuera por Itachi yo... esos hombres me quieren a mí, a este extraño poder... mi madre intercambió su plato conmigo y quedó así... pero era para mí —dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Deberías intentar ordenar tus ideas —le dijo Sasuke—, me voy a seguir cui... vigilando a Sakura, ya mañana le entregas las plantitas esas —y con estas últimas palabras se marchó a su habitación.

—Entonces... ¿Qué quieres que haga con él? ¿lo mato? —preguntó el pelinegro restante con total tranquilidad.

—¡No me agrada lo que dices Itachi! Yo me haré cargo, bájalo pero no lo sueltes —ordenó un poco enojada.

Él obedeció y ella se acercó y lo tocó en la cabeza, no hizo ningún sello o jutsu, solamente emanó como un chakra pero era color plateado, cerró los ojos y después de unos segundos, los abrió y empezó a alejarse de allí; el hombre estaba inconsciente, no parecía ser un shinobi.

—Ya está, he borrado toda su memoria, lánzalo hacia afuera —volvió a ordenar—, me iré a dormir.

Se retiró sin más, dejando a Itachi haciendo lo que le habían ordenado, lo lanzó lejos procurando que no se matara en el trayecto, aunque si se golpeaba con algo, no era problema suyo.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —preguntó Sasuke desde su cama donde se encontraba sentado, a Itachi quien había aparecido parado sobre la ventana de la habitación.

—No te enojes ototo, sólo quería preguntarte algo —contestó tranquilo desde su lugar.

—Lárgate —ordenó sin levantar la voz, no quería que la molestia despertara.

—Esto te interesa —dijo Itachi—. ¿No te gustaría quedarte con los recuerdos de ahora? Creo que podemos hacer algo al respecto.

—No me interesa, así que aléjate de aquí, si no te he matado hasta ahora, ha sido sólo porque le prometí a mamá que cumpliría con este pacto, pero más te vale que estés listo para cuando salgamos de este lugar, porque entonces, te asesinaré —dijo con su sharingan activado—; y aléjate de ella —ordenó con furia.

—Sólo si te interesa... yo puedo convencerla —decía mientras regresaba a su lugar de vigilancia desapareciendo de la vista del menor.

Había pasado una hora desde entonces, Sasuke tenía sueño y apagó la luz para acostarse y así dormir, se echó mirando el cuerpo de la pelirosa que respiraba calmadamente, cerró sus ojos. A los pocos minutos, Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba tomar un baño para dormir tranquila, así que lo hizo, y como había visto que el pelinegro estaba dormido, salió en una pequeña toalla; al ver a Sasuke dormir tan plácidamente gracias a la luz de la luna, se acercó sentándose a su lado, acarició su cabello rebelde y se agachó para darle un beso, faltando un centímetro, él agarró su muñeca y abrió sus ojos.

—¿Estás segura de que no te mataré ahora? ¿y estás segura de acercarte a mí con tan sólo eso? —interrogó serio y con curiosidad por lo que tuviera que decir la chica.

—No lo harás —contestó de lo más tranquila—, y confío en tí, te amo Sasuke-kun, y como no podemos ser amigos, podemos hacer algo más por el momento ¿No lo crees así?

Sasuke la veía muy callado, en verdad esa molestia no podía ser su amiga, era frustrante no saber cómo actuar con ella, y no saber si a pesar de que le borraran aquellos recuerdos, habría consecuencias por sus actos.

Él con un movimiento velóz, hizo que la ojijade quedara debajo, empezó a besarla muy atrevidamente, luego le susurró al oído: 'Esta noche serás mía'; Sakura sonrió sin que el pelinegro lo notara y luego le susurró: 'Intenta ser amable, será mi primera vez', él también sonreía, y le alegraba la idea de ser el primero, por otra parte, ¿ser amable? eso sería difícil, sería mostrarse débil, y él no era así, pero por alguna razón deseaba serlo, aunque sea un poco por ser ella.

—Eres una gran molestia, todo se complica a tu alrededor —decía mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Al culminar, él se recostó al lado de ella, al parecer habían sido hechos el uno para el otro, no quería irse de su lado, le gustaba su aroma y su pecho algo plano, la quería junto a él, ya no habían dudas.

—¿Nee Sasuke-kun? —llamó la pelirosa tímida esperando que le hiciera caso— ¿te g-gustó estar c-conmigo? —el pelinegro sonreía, le gustaba la inocencia de ella.

—Sakura, no deseo ser tu amigo, eres una molestia —dijo recorriendo con su mano el brazo de la ojijade—, pero una molestia que necesito.

—No contestaste a mi pregunta —dijo seria.

—Si no fuera así, no seguiría aquí contigo —admitió con un sonrojo que ella no vió, pero al oírlo, sonrió de felicidad y una lágrima resbaló hasta el rostro del Uchiha.

—No me digas que estás llorando tonta —dijo fastidiado ya que no podía actuar de otra forma ante aquellas situaciones.

—Es que... tú estás aquí conmigo, y el hecho de que a ti también te guste, me hace muy feliz —dijo limpiándose aquella lágrima y conteniendo las que amenazaban con caer, para acariciar el cabello de él.

Ya no dijeron nada más, se quedaron dormidos abrazados, y pensando en el otro.

********** Sueño de Sakura

La pelirosa se despedía de los Kamiya, de Itachi con un gesto en la mano, y seguía a Sasuke, quien había decidido regresar a la aldea solamente por estar con ella, corrían por los árboles en dirección a Konoha, ella al lado de él.

—Te amo —confesó el Uchiha haciendo que ella cayera de la impresión, pero él llegó a tiempo y la sostuvo entre sus brazos—. Nos casaremos y formaremos una enorme familia, yo siempre te protegeré.

Ella sonreía de la enorme felicidad que llenaba todo su ser, agradecía que él ya no siguiera con lo de la venganza y todo ello, Sasuke ya no pensaba matar a su hermano, él decidió que dejarlo vivo sería su mayor tortura. Pasaron unas horas y llegaron a la aldea, todos los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, le perdonaron y regresó al equipo siete como tenía que ser; Naruto no cabía en su felicidad, su mejor amigo estaba de vuelta.

********** Sueño de Sasuke

El pelinegro se encontraba pensando en cómo pedirle a la pelirosa que se fuera con él y a Maya que no borrara sus recuerdos; al fin se armó de valor y se fué donde la ojijade, y se lo pidió haciendo lo posible por no sonar egoísta, pero tampoco necesitado.

—Oye molestia... ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo? De todas maneras querías hacerlo antes ¿verdad? —preguntaba intentando aparentar indiferencia, pero ella lo entendía.

—Lo haré, siempre y cuando me llames por mi nombre —respondió con ilusión.

—Tsk... así te llame por tu nombre, no dejarás de serlo —dijo divertido—, como quieras Sakura.

Después de aquello, se fué en busca de Maya, a la cual convenció de que no borrara los recuerdos de ellos dos, pero sí que borrara los recuerdos de Orochimaru y de Itachi pidiéndole que lo odie y que lo busque para vengarse.

Llegado el día de irse, ellos se irían primero, así que la peliceleste hizo lo acordado en agradecimiento, luego se marcharon juntos, aunque Sakura y Sasuke fueron a Konoha para decir a la Hokage y al antiguo equipo siete, que se irían juntos, y que regresarían algún día.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, seguían durmiendo muy juntitos, hasta que llamaron a la puerta, pero como nadie contestaba, la peliceleste entró, y se dió con la sorpresa de verlos en la misma cama y desnudos, era muy obvio lo que habían hecho, se quedó atontada mirando aquella escena, cuando unos ojos negros la miraron; Sasuke al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Maya, recordó que no estaba solo, a su lado vió a la pelirosa tal como vino al mundo, y miró de nuevo a la peliceleste.

—¿Podrías retirarte? En un momento iremos a la habitación de tu madre —decía el pelinegro mientras cubría a Sakura y entraba al baño para ducharse.

—Lo siento —dijo un poco fuerte para que Sasuke la oyera y se marchó.

Sasuke dejaba correr el agua sobre él, no podía creer lo que recordaba, habían estado juntos. Sakura despertó por los rayos de sol que caían a su rostro, pero tenía sueño aún, por lo que se metió al baño sin pensarlo demasiado y sin darse cuenta de su desnudez, ella estaba media dormida; Sasuke la vió entrar y la seguía con la mirada, su presencia lo había hipnotizado.

—Sakura ¿Acaso no sabes tocar? —la pelirosa recién reaccionó ante aquellas palabras y lo miró para luego sonrojarse del todo— Ven —dijo extendiéndole la mano para que ella entrara con él, y ella la tomó sin dudarlo.

La amistad no estaba hecha para ellos, pero la pasión al parecer sí.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: 'Evitando lo inevitable'

Salieron de la ducha y se vistieron, antes de salir de la habitación, Sasuke se detuvo en la puerta y sin mirarla, se dispuso a hablar.

—Sakura, que te quede claro que a pesar de lo acontecido aquí, no seré diferente contigo allá afuera, ese no es mi estilo —confesó serio.

—No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, no me hago ilusiones contigo —contestó con una triste sonrisa.

—Hmp, otra cosa, creo que ya estamos a mano —esta vez sonaba un poco avergonzado.

—¿A mano? ¿a qué te refieres? —cuestionó confusa.

—Hablo de cuando intenté asesinarte, digo, tú también lo intentaste el día que llegaste aquí —respondió indiferente.

—Bien —dijo Sakura, pero sonaba enojada; Sasuke asintió, abrió la puerta y dejó salir a la pelirosa, luego la siguió; por el camino le contó que Maya había entrado a la habitación y los había visto a ambos desnudos.

La señora Kamiya estaba despierta, y cuando Sasuke y Sakura entraron a su habitación, vieron a Maya y al señor Kamiya, los cuales le contaban todo lo sucedido hasta ese día, la pelirosa la saludó con una leve reverencia y una cálida sonrisa, a la vez que Sasuke hacía la leve reverencia sin sonrisa alguna.

—Querida, ella es Sakura Haruno, la doctora de Konoha que está cuidando de ti —las presentó el señor Kamiya.

—¡Oh! Señorita Haruno, es un placer conocerla, y le agradezco mucho el que haya venido hasta aquí —hablaba la mujer con dificultad.

—El placer es mío, ¿Cómo amaneció hoy? ¿le duele algo? —preguntó la ojijade acercándose y tocando la frente de la mujer para medir su temperatura.

—No, lo único que quisiera es poder moverme —dijo sonriente y luego fijó su vista en otro punto—; Sasuke, has crecido tanto y estás tan guapo, ya eres todo un hombrecito, debes tener una linda novia —este comentario hizo que Sakura y Sasuke se sonrojaran.

—Mamá, si Sasuke tuviera novia no te lo diría, es un cubito de hielo —'como su hermano' pensaba ella—, y si no la tuviera, sería difícil resistirse a la doctora —volvió a hablar lanzando aquellas indirectas a ambos.

—Es cierto, la señorita Haruno está muy bonita como para que no te fijes en ella —la señora Kamiya al parecer no había perdido lo de entrometida, al menos eso pensaba Sasuke; Sakura no sabía dónde esconder la cara de tanta vergüenza, mientras que Sasuke fulminaba a la peliceleste con la mirada.

Pronto Maya les trajo el desayuno, pero Sakura no comió por empezar con su trabajo, aunque el pelinegro no estuvo de acuerdo, pero no le rogaría; la pelirosa cogió las plantas para el antídoto y empezó a deshojarlas, luego las puso en un mortero y las chancaba hasta que quedara como una masa, la cual puso en una tela y la envolvió, la amasó por encima de la tela, le puso de su chakra, invocó a una mini Katsuyu para que le agregara su baba cuantas veces fuera necesario y la dejó reposar y repitió las mismas acciones unas seis veces más, para ese entonces los demás ya habían almorzado y ella pasó de ello, ya iba atardeciendo, la ojijade tomó la masa por última vez, y entonces la estiró lo más que pudo y la dejó cerca de la ventana para que pudiera secarse, esto tomaría dos días completos, en los cuales sólo quedaba esperar para preparar el antídoto; todo le fué explicado a la familia Kamiya.

—Supongo que merecen descansar un par de días, aunque no deben salir de aquí —dijo el señor Kamiya.

—Entonces me retiro ahora, con permiso —dijo Sakura y salió de aquella habitación seguida de Sasuke quien la observaba preocupado, ella lucía pálida.

Maya salió detrás de ellos y llamó a Sakura quien se volteó y al primero que miró fué al pelinegro, luego lo apartó con su mano para acercarse a la peliceleste, esta acción sorprendió a Sasuke quien la siguió con la mirada, era obvio que estaba enojada con él, pero el pelinegro no sabía qué era lo que había hecho.

—¿Qué sucede Maya-chan? —preguntó la pelirosa.

—Necesito que me revises una herida que tengo —dijo Maya.

—Muéstrame —ordenó la ojijade ya cansada; Sakura se sentía mareada, había usado mucho de su chakra, se iba a desvanecer, pero Sasuke la cogió a tiempo.

—Creo que puede revisarte mañana —le dijo el azabache a la peliceleste.

—No, estoy bien, ¿Podría quedarme contigo esta noche Maya-chan? —preguntó desconcertando a Sasuke—, sería bueno que él descansara bien estas noches, de pasada revisaré mejor tu herida —dijo soltándose completamente de él.

—Claro, vamos a mi habitación; que descanses Sasuke —dijo Maya un poco divertida, para luego coger a Sakura del brazo y guiarla hacia su habitación; Sasuke se marchó hacia la otra dirección.

Sasuke entró a su habitación y tiró con fuerza la puerta tras de sí, le había enfurecido el trato de la pelirosa hacia él, y el hecho de que se sobre esforzara a pesar de quedar casi sin chakra, en serio que no la entendía, pero lo que más lo frustró, fué que Sakura no quería pasar las siguientes noches con él ¿Habrá cambiado de opinión? Quizás ella ya no quería que fuera su 'amigo' o lo que sea que fueran... era algo complicado, molesto e inevitable. Se tiró a la cama y se quedó dormido así como cayó, total al día siguiente no tenía ninguna obligación que cumplir con nadie.

Maya hizo pasar a Sakura, la peliceleste sí que tenía una hermosa habitación; la ojijade dió unos pasos hasta la cama y se tiró.

—Oye Sakura, en realidad no tengo ninguna herida —confesó alejándose un poco por miedo a que la golpeara o algo así.

—Lo sé, me dí cuenta que mentías... ahora dime qué quieres —ordenó la pelirosa sentándose y mirándola enarcando una ceja.

—Primero debo aclararte que Itachi-kun es mi prometido aunque no lo parezca —dijo orgullosa y haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara levemente al recordar aquel beso robado—, segundo, lee esto y dale una oportunidad de creerle, tienes que leerlo todo.

La peliceleste le entregó una carta, miró el sobre y no decía quien lo enviaba, estaba sellado, lo abrió, era una hermosa caligrafía...

CARTA:

"Sakura... Espero me des la oportunidad de confiar en ti, Maya conoce la verdad y quizás si no la conociera, estoy seguro de que aún me amaría; hace poco te dije que Konoha no es como tú crees, no todos son tan buenos como parecen, y a pesar de ello, no dejo de amar la aldea que me vió nacer.

Sé que oficialmente soy el asesino de mi clan, todos me conocen así, como un traidor, un criminal, un renegado... ¿Crees que si esa fuera toda la verdad Sasuke estaría vivo?... Yo era un anbu y un espía dentro de mi propio clan, estaba bajo órdenes de Danzou, y al informarles que el clan Uchiha pensaba hacer un golpe de estado, me ordenaron acabar con ellos, y yo acepté con la condición de que dejaran vivir a Sasuke y lo protegieran, tuve que pedir ayuda a alguien para cumplir con la misión, alguien que ya no era de la aldea; sólo los consejeros, Danzou y el tercero sabían de esta misión.

Preferí proteger a la aldea y a mi hermano que a mi clan, no debí engañar a Sasuke haciendo que me odie, al final fuí yo quien no lo supo proteger, pero ya todo está hecho, y ahora es un criminal más.

Merezco morir por todo lo que hice, pero espero llegar a contarle toda la verdad, ojalá todo acabe allí para él, y si no es así, ayúdalo a que la voluntad de fuego regrese a él.

Itachi Uchiha."

FIN CARTA

Sakura estaba llorando, había creído cada palabra, y es que cuando conoció a Sai, también pudo saber ciertas cosas sobre Danzou, cosas que no le gustaron; además, desde que conoció a Itachi en persona, pudo notar amabilidad y calidez en él, muy a pesar de aparentar frialdad.

—Itachi sufrió mucho por todo eso, siempre estaba pensando en el bienestar de Sasuke, se metió a Akatsuki porque desde ahí quería proteger Konoha, y hace tres años, cuando luchó contra Sasuke y le hizo daño, se quedó unos días acá, estaba desconsolado y arrepentido, había cambiado tanto a su hermano con aquellas palabras... yo lo amo y sé que le queda poco tiempo de vida, pero él se aleja de mí, cree que no merece ser amado —dijo la peliceleste también con lágrimas en el rostro.

—Yo no podría resistir algo así, ni siquiera sé si quiero volver a Konoha, no puedo creer lo que le hicieron a Itachi y a Sasuke, es tan injusto y doloroso —decía la pelirosa cabizbaja y entristecida.

—Te entiendo —se sentó al lado de Sakura.

Ambas chicas se entendieron y se contaron de todo, se hicieron amigas en un instante, y se quedaron dormidas muy juntitas.

Ya era de día, Sasuke se había despertado, levantado, duchado, vestido y desayunado, pero aún seguía metido en la habitación tirado en la cama mirando hacia el techo, tenía la esperanza de que cierta pelirosa entraría por la puerta en cualquier momento, pero pasaban las horas y eso no sucedía; algo lo distrajo, una voz femenina y descansada, era Sakura y venía desde afuera de la mansión, se paró y se acercó a la ventana, vió a Maya, Itachi y una pelirosa con un vestido de tiras, se veía hermosa y los tres parecían divertirse, hasta le pareció ver a su hermano sonreir amablemente.

—Tsk... prefiere estar con ese asesino —decía molesto y tirándose nuevamente a la cama.

—Bueno chicos, veré a Sasuke un momento, quizás necesite algo y como es tan orgulloso... —decía ya alejándose la peliceleste.

—Sakura... siento mucho lo del... lo del otro día, tú me entiendes —dijo mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, si hubiera sido mi primer beso ya no estarías con vida —le hablaba con aura asesina.

—Sí que se toman muy en serio lo del primer beso —decía temeroso—, las mujeres a veces dan miedo.

—Y así tiene que ser Itachi-kun —esta vez ella le sonreía con cariño.

—Hace mucho que nadie me llamaba así —nostálgico—, en verdad extraño Konoha; si alguna vez nos encontramos de nuevo, espero no hacerte daño, y perdóname desde ahora.

—Itachi-kun, debo olvidar todo esto, sino odiaré Konoha por lo que les hizo, o quizás asesine a ese par de consejeros decrépitos y a Danzou, y eso lo haría por ti —comentó la ojijade.

Por alguna razón se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro, y Sakura deseaba que no muriera, pensaba que Konoha había sacrificado a uno de sus shinobis más leales, y eso no era para nada justo.

—Cuida de mi ototo Sakura, sé que necesitará que lo ayuden a regresar del camino doloroso por el que no deja de andar, hacia el camino de un verdadero ninja de la hoja —suplicó el pelinegro mayor—, para mí es imposible lograr algún buen cambio en él.

—Es lo que Naruto y yo intentamos hacer desde mucho antes que se marchara, y yo fuí tan débil que no pude detenerlo cuando se fué, pero ahora, no dejaremos de buscarlo —dijo la pelirosa.

—Entonces ahí está tu respuesta, regresarás a Konoha porque Naruto está esperándote para que puedan persuadir a Sasuke juntos de que regrese y sean un equipo nuevamente —confirmó Itachi y ella volvió a sonreír.

Maya tocaba la puerta pero nadie respondía, así que volvió a entrar sin permiso; cuando entró, vio a un pelinegro tirado en la cama y mirando al techo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó como niño resentido.

—¿Estás enojado? Bueno, siempre lo estás pero... ¿Por algo en especial? ¿no te gustó que Sakura durmiera en mi habitación y no contigo? —interrogó un tanto burlona.

—Estás tentando a tu suerte... no porque seas mujer o la prometida de Itachi no te haré nada —dijo muy serio el Uchiha menor, pero la peliceleste no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, fastidiarlo era muy divertido.

—Entonces es eso... ¿O te molesta que ella esté con Itachi? —volvió a preguntar.

—Hmp... yo mataré a Itachi, y te aseguro que será muy pronto —aseguró con una media sonrisa arrogante.

—Dejando tu venganza de lado... ¿Amas a Sakura? Porque ella a ti sí, ¿no te importa perder tus recuerdos con ella? —cuestionó la peliceleste curiosa.

—Eso no interesa, yo tengo mis objetivos claros, y no necesito a una molestia como ella a mi lado, es irritante —dijo cerrando los ojos.

—Para lo único que no es irritante es para la cama ¿verdad cuñadito? —preguntó acercándose sin miedo, Sakura era más tenebrosa a su parecer. Sasuke suspiró y por fin la miró.

—Si te digo algo... ¿Quedará entre nosotros? —preguntó un poco angustiado e impaciente, ella sólo asintió poniéndose seria para escucharlo—. Venir aquí fué un error, estar tan cerca de ella ha sido muy molesto y angustiante, pero no de la forma que crees, Sakura me vuelve loco, me confunde, y estoy muy cerca de pedirle que se vaya conmigo.

—Entonces sí la amas —afirmó la peliceleste sonriendo al Uchiha—. Felicidades por tu gran descubrimiento.

—No seas sarcástica, aunque haya dicho eso, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo llevarla conmigo y seguir de criminal, no puedo meterla en esto, sólo... sólo vete y déjame solo —dijo dándole la espalda.

—Tú sí que eres voluble, pero no te preocupes, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo, para eso soy buena... ah, si necesitas algo sólo dilo —la peliceleste lo miró por última vez y salió cerrando la puerta.

Sasuke necesitaba estar seguro de sus sentimientos, para luego desecharlos y olvidarse de ellos; pasó casi toda la tarde intentando convencerse de que lo de ellos sólo era una atracción física, pero al final no pudo, él la había amado, y había preferido dejarla en Konoha por su seguridad, aunque eso implicara que se enamorara de otro, e incluso del dobe de Naruto; no podría rebajarse a confesar lo que sentía ¿O sí?...

Sakura había dejado solo a Itachi con la excusa de tener que ir a examinar a la señora Kamiya por si necesitara algún medicamento o algo así, pero realmente quería hablar con Maya sobre algo importante, y para su suerte se la encontró en las escaleras.

—Maya-chan, necesito preguntarte algo —dijo la pelirosa tomándola del brazo y metiéndola en la primera habitación que encontró. Era la biblioteca al lugar donde habían ingresado.

—¿Y qué es lo que deseas saber? —preguntó curiosa.

—¿Puedo quedarme con mis recuerdos? ó quizás ¿podría recordarlo a él como si hubiésemos estado en otro lugar? —interrogó tristemente.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? Yo puedo modificar los recuerdos como quiera, con cualquier tipo de condición... si haces que Sasuke me pida lo mismo que tú, prometo que lo haré —contestó—, mis padres no tienen por qué ni cómo enterarse.

—Hmp —dijo la ojijade y se marchó de aquel lugar.

—Hasta a ella se lo lograron pegar, ese monosílabo tan frustrante de los Uchihas —Maya también salió de aquel lugar para hacer compañía a su querido Itachi.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama, miró una vez más por la ventana, pero no vió a la pelirosa, sólo estaban Maya e Itachi ¿besándose?, eso no lo esperaba, aunque no era importante, por lo que dejó de observarlos; la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sakura apareció después de todo.

—Sasuke-kun, yo necesi... —Sasuke al verla se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, y cortó sus palabras con un beso desesperado, pero ella lo apartó empujándolo y haciendo que se golpeara la espalda con la pared, sin llegar a lastimarlo realmente—. ¿En serio sólo significo esto para ti? —preguntó con un rostro y voz tan triste que el azabache se sintió mal.

—Tú misma dijiste que no podíamos ser amigos y que hiciéramos algo más —contestó el pelinegro de primera y pareciendo enojado mientras se volvía a acercar hacia ella con más cuidado—, pero no, no eres eso para mí.

—¿Entonces? ¿qué significo para ti como para que no lo demuestres frente a otros? —interrogó la ojijade exaltada y con lágrimas en su rostro, dejándose caer sobre sus piernas al piso.

—Tú —dijo colocándose al frente y en la misma posición que ella—, eres la chica más molesta que he conocido —decía enarcando una ceja y acercando su mano para limpiar las lágrimas de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos jade.

—Eres un completo idiota —dijo sonando decepcionada de saber que seguía siendo molesta para él.

—Lo sé, esto es para lo que no soy bueno, los lazos... —dijo cabizbajo—... es molesto saber que a pesar de todo lo que he hecho y de la forma en cómo te he tratado, sigas...

—¿Amándote? —ella lo había abrazado y había terminado su frase, sintió que necesitaba animarlo a pesar de que ella era la que se sentía terrible—. Siempre lo haré, aún si debo pasarme la vida sola —confesó ruborizada y él se separó de aquel abrazo para mirarla.

—Te-te ves linda con ese atuendo —él también se sonrojó aunque un poco menos—. Sakura, prometo volver por ti, a-aunque tome toda mi vida.

La pelirosa se veía confundida, pero ya no lloraba, el pelinegro había tomado su mano y la acariciaba mientras le decía esas últimas palabras, ¿Sería una confesión? era algo torpe sin duda, pero le había hecho una promesa; el asunto ahora era si Sasuke estaría de acuerdo en que ambos mantuvieran sus recuerdos juntos, aunque siendo como es, seguramente se negaría, pero ella quería evitar lo inevitable.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: 'Los recuerdos'

Sasuke estaba ruborizado, le había sido muy difícil decir aquellas palabras, y Sakura lo veía como inspeccionándolo, intentando hallar algún truco, pero él parecía sincero; el silencio reinaba entre ellos dos, ya empezaba a oscurecer.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Tú quisieras recordar esto? —la pelirosa esperaba ansiosa la respuesta, y el pelinegro no se sorprendió ya que sabía que sacarían el tema en cualquier momento, pero él no quería llegar a ello.

—¿En serio quieres saberlo? —preguntó serio y evitando mirarla— ¿No te da temor conocer mi respuesta?

—Estoy preparada, porque sea lo que sea, sé que algún día volverás por mí, aunque no lo recuerde —contestó con una dulce sonrisa que hizo que el Uchiha se ruborizara aún más, él también sonrió, pero no fué como una de esas sonrisas arrogantes, lucía natural y sincera, al momento la abrazó.

—Déjame quedarme así un rato —decía mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de la ojijade.

Sakura no insistió, y el pelinegro no volvió a decir nada más; esa noche durmieron juntos, pero sólo eso, él la tenía entre sus brazos. La pelirosa se había dormido rápidamente, pero Sasuke estaba despierto, pensaba en qué le diría al día siguiente, ya que sabía que el tema volvería a surgir.

Maya había pasado toda la tarde junto a Itachi, le había contado su conversación con Sakura y el pedido de ésta; ya en la noche, el pelinegro decidió dar su opinión mientras caminaban a su habitación.

—Ella lo ama ¿No es cierto? —preguntó Itachi.

—Tienes razón, y tu hermanito también, pero es un idiota que no sabe expresarse —contestó la muchacha.

—Oye, oye, es de mi hermano de quien hablas —decía el Uchiha con los brazos cruzados.

—Lo siento, pero sabes que no me gusta mentir —dijo Maya.

Él la observó por un momento, luego sonrió y posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de la peliceleste haciéndole una pequeña caricia, la cual la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza, él se fué acercando lentamente para después atraparla con sus besos; a Itachi le gustaba Maya, hasta se podría decir que la amaba, pero no podía darse ese lujo, no quería que se ilusionara a tener una vida junto a él, por eso tuvo que contarle toda la verdad, y con esas condiciones se veían de vez en cuando.

Mientras se besaban, Itachi abrió la puerta de su habitación y ambos entraron a seguir con lo suyo, hasta que ya cansados se quedaron dormidos.

La pelirosa despertó primera, y al percatarse de la cercanía y la tranquilidad del Uchiha mientras dormía, se acercó para darle un tierno beso; él ni se movió, sólo empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, dejando ver esa mirada fría pero a la vez encantadora.

—Aún tengo sueño —confesó con suma seriedad, me pongo de mal humor cuando no descanso bien —se masajeaba los ojos con sus dedos.

—Entonces continúa —decía la pelirosa al percatarse del cansancio del Uchiha, él no era perezoso, siempre había sido madrugador en las misiones, lo que significaba que no había dormido mucho esa noche.

—¿Sacando deducciones? —preguntaba con un tono curioso—. No pude dormir porque cierta persona se la pasó roncando.

—¿Qué? Yo-yo no ronco —contestaba la ojijade muy avergonzada y sonrojada.

—Cálmate, sólo bro... olvídalo —dijo mientras se daba vuelta sobre la cama dándole la espalda.

—¿Bromeabas? —preguntaba ella pegándose a su espalda y pasando su brazo sobre él—. Eres muy lindo Sa-su-ke-kun.

—Hmp —gruño el pelinegro.

—Sabes Sasuke, como te tomará toda la vida buscarme, será mejor que aprendas nuevas palabras, con tu monosílabo no te aceptaré —ella sonreía burlonamente, y no se daba cuenta que él también lo hacía.

Otra vez se quedaron dormidos, aún no eran ni las siete de la mañana, y podían dormir todo el día si querían; pasaron algunas horas, el Uchiha había tomado la mano de la pelirosa para dormir, y se despertó aún haciéndolo, la tomó y se desprendió de ella dejándola con delicadeza sobre la cama, salió de ésta, se metió al baño para asearse, se vistió y salió de la habitación. Sasuke se dirigía hacia la cocina, entró y le pidió a una de las sirvientas que le prepararan el desayuno pero para dos, y que lo pusieran en una bandeja para llevarlo a la habitación.

Itachi madrugó, se duchó y luego se vistió, ya listo se paró junto a la ventana, y desde ahí contemplaba a la peliceleste, la luz empezaba a filtrarse en la habitación, cogió un libro que había tomado de la biblioteca y empezó a leerlo, unas horas después de haberlo terminado, salió de la habitación para dejar el libro en su lugar, mientras iba, se cruzó por el camino con Sasuke, pero ni hablaron, ni se miraron.

De regreso a su habitación, al entrar vió a Maya cubierta por tan sólo una sábana, lo miró de manera provocativa y le sonrió acercándose hasta él.

—Itachi ¿Qué piensas de tener hijos? —ella seguía acercándose hasta que quedó frente a él, un rostro confuso se vislumbró en el pelinegro.

—¿Hay algo de lo que me deba enterar? —preguntó serio.

—No, pero podrías dejar a tu descendencia conmigo —y empezó a besarlo, aunque la falta de aire los hizo separarse—, si no piensas quedarte conmigo, déjame a alguien que me recuerde a ti.

—Los Uchihas sólo atraemos problemas —contestó con una seductora sonrisa.

—Y chicas lindas como Sakura y yo —decía muy orgullosa.

Ambos volvieron a los besos, abrazos y demás...

Sakura había despertado, no vió al pelinegro por ninguna parte, se metió al baño, se duchó, y cuando salió en aquella pequeña toalla, vió a su amado dejando una bandeja con comida sobre el escritorio.

—Pensé que te habías ido por ahí —dijo con un tono triste la ojijade.

—Desayuno... yo... traje... —no le salían correctamente las palabras, en ese momento se dió cuenta de cuánto le gustaba Sakura, Sasuke empezó a acercarse a Sakura, se veía tan hermosa e inocente, que la deseó.

Esta vez la pelirosa no se opuso a su amado, ella también lo deseaba, así que esa fué la primera comida del día, el deseo, la pasión, y el amor sin duda estaban presentes; terminado tal acto les dió hambre, por lo que se vistieron y desayunaron, ambos se observaban por turnos, Sasuke la miraba serio y curioso a la vez, Sakura no dejaba de sonreir, se sentía muy feliz... los dos tenían lo mismo en mente: los recuerdos.

Ella realmente no tenía todo el día para convencerlo, al oscurecer debía empezar con el antídoto, y en sí, ése sería su último día que podría disfrutar junto a él; tenían que hablar y acordar algo ahora, después ya no habría tiempo.

—Sakura —el pelinegro logró sacarla de sus pensamientos al hablar tan serio, ella fijó sus ojos en los de él—, si yo me quedara con estos recuerdos, sólo me mostraría débil, no me dejarán cumplir con mis objetivos, querré irme contigo o llevarte conmigo, y sólo me enfocaría en protegerte... ¿Vivirías con un criminal como yo?

—Una vez te dije que te quedaras conmigo, y si no, también te dije que me llevaras contigo, que te ayudaría con tu venganza... —el azabache la interrumpió.

—¡Y por la misma razón de ese entonces, no podemos estar juntos ahora! —gritó Sasuke muy exaltado y golpeando aquel escritorio.

—Sasuke —dijo Sakura levantándose de la silla en donde se encontraba para ir a apoyarse sobre la puerta—, estoy segura que ya no sería una molestia para ti, puedo cuidarme sola, pero no te voy a pedir nada de eso, y mucho menos me ofreceré para ayudarte con tu venganza, lo que espero es que no te arrepientas luego si logras lo que quieres, espero que antes puedas buscar respuestas y... —otra vez interrumpida por el azabache.

—Estás desviándote del tema Sakura —decía frustrado y cabisbajo.

—Yo quiero recordar, quiero recordar que me hiciste tuya, y que me prometiste volver por mí, no quiero olvidar lo que siento ahora —la pelirosa ya no podía seguir haciéndose la fuerte, bajó el rostro para que él no viera las lágrimas que caían.

—Tsk... eres una llorona —decía acercándose hacia la ventana para no mirarla—, no sé por qué no te das cuenta de que en verdad me importas y esta es mi manera de protegerte, el que no recuerdes será mejor.

—Sasuke... —decía con la voz llorosa y algo de súplica, pero él no quería mirarla, ésa era su mayor debilidad.

La ojijade se metió al baño y se quedó encerrada allí, ni siquiera almorzó, aún cuando Sasuke la llamó y le insistió, sólo la oía llorar, pero él tenía que ser fuerte por ambos; llegó el atardecer y seguían en la misma situación.

Estando en el baño y ya más calmada, sacó una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo de la mochilita que llevaba a la cadera, y comenzó a escribir algo que al parecer era muy importante, y luego, una vez más, se puso a leer la carta de Itachi.

Empezó a oscurecer y por fin Sakura salió del baño, se acercó a la puerta y se marchó hacia la habitación de la señora Kamiya a quien al ver despierta saludó; Maya estaba allí y la miraba curiosa, se había dado cuenta de que algo sucedía, más aún cuando después de varios minutos entró Sasuke y saludó sin ganas.

Comenzó la preparación del antídoto con lo que Sakura ya había dejado secando hace dos días, no tardó mucho y en un pergamino con una muestra de veneno comprobó que sí funcionaba; lo aplicó a la señora Kamiya quien casi al instante pudo mover sus dedos, manos y el total de su cuerpo, aunque no era fácil ya que había estado postrada varios días. La familia Kamiya estaba muy feliz, le agradecían a la pelirosa por toda su ayuda, la señora Kamiya y Maya la abrazaron, luego ellos seguían celebrando, faltaba poco para las diez de la noche.

—Si no es mucha molestia ¿Ya me puedo marchar? —preguntaba algo triste la pelirosa mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila.

—Claro, puedes ir a descansar —contestó el señor Kamiya.

—No me refería a eso, quisiera volver a Konoha, quiero ver a mi familia, mis amigos y mi equipo; no tengo problemas en marcharme de noche, he descansado casi todo el día, y mientras más rápido mejor —volvió a hablar ya dirigiéndose a la puerta y dejando muy sorprendidos a Sasuke y a Maya.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, Maya te guiará y te dejará salir —indicó el señor Kamiya mirando a la vez a su hija para que cumpliera su función.

—Yo la acompañaré hasta la frontera con Konoha y traeré de vuelta Maya, sé que es a ella a la que buscan y no dejaré que nada le suceda, lo prometo —aseguró el Uchiha menor mirando a la ojijade, y la señora Kamiya al percatarse de ello, sonrió.

—Déjalos —le pidió a su esposo, y éste asintió sin decir nada más.

Los tres chicos salieron de allí, Sakura fué a recoger algunas cosas que había dejado en la habitación que había compartido con Sasuke, guardó sus cosas en silencio, y salió de allí; se cubrieron cada uno con una capa, ninguno mencionaba palabra alguna, salieron de la mansión, Sakura iba adelante, Maya al medio y Sasuke cubriendo las espaldas de ambas. Itachi al percatarse de tres figuras, se puso delante de ellos, y los tres se detuvieron.

—¿Van a alguna parte? —interrogó un poco sorprendido el Uchiha mayor.

—Itachi-kun —dijo la pelirosa extendiendo la mano—, fué un gusto conocerte.

—El gusto siempre será mio —dijo con una gentil sonrisa y sintiendo que la chica le había dejado un papel en la mano.

—Ya vámonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo —ordenó Sasuke a quien no le había agradado que ella le hablara tan dulcemente a Itachi.

El pelinegro mayor se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, y ellos continuaron hasta que a Sakura algo invisible la detuvo, por lo que Maya sonrió y Sasuke la observaba impaciente; los dos vieron cómo la peliceleste susurró unas palabras con los ojos cerrados y luego los abrió haciendo una seña que los invitó a continuar, unos pasos más allá volvió a hacer lo mismo.

—Ya la volví a activar —dijo Maya, y todos continuaron, aunque Sasuke y Sakura no tenían idea de lo que había hecho.

Itachi los vió alejarse, y cuando ya se vió solo, se dirigió hacia una banca y se sentó cerca de una luz, abrió el papel que la pelirosa le había entregado el cual estaba doblado y empezó a leerlo.

CARTA DE SAKURA

'Itachi-kun, gracias por confiarme la verdad, y aún cuando mis recuerdos fueren borrados, llevo tu carta conmigo. No le contaré a nadie hasta que lo crea necesario, así que no te preocupes.

Espero que tú y él arreglen este malentendido, no deseo la muerte de ninguno, y prometo que junto a Naruto y Kakashi-sensei, haremos que vuelva a Konoha.

Suerte... Sakura Haruno.'

FIN CARTA SAKURA

El pelinegro mayor sonreía, y a la vez una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, él estaba seguro que su confianza había sido puesta en personas que realmente verán por su hermano, y se sentía contento por ello.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la frontera con Konoha, habían demorado más de lo habitual ya que Maya no corría como ellos, así que iban caminando; Sasuke se detuvo, la peliceleste lo imitó y a Sakura no le quedó más remedio que parar y voltear a ver qué sucedía, además ya rondaba la medianoche. El pelinegro no quitaba la mirada de la pelirosa, y Maya se dió cuenta.

—Los esperaré por allá —decía la peliceleste acercándose hacia un árbol apartado pero visible.

—¿De verdad quieres quedarte con esos recuerdos? —preguntaba y a la vez esperaba que ella no contestara.

—Sasuke-kun, ya tengo que irme —la sonrisa de la pelirosa era triste.

—Sakura, ¿No sería doloroso si nos volvemos a encontrar y te tratara peor que antes? ¿no te entristecería si intento asesinarte de nuevo? ¿me perdonarías? —la interrogaba el azabache intentando que esa idea de los recuerdos se le fuera de la cabeza.

—Te perdono desde ahora, estoy segura que lo intentarás —le contestó Sakura, y con estas últimas palabras, empezó a caminar hacia Maya.


	7. Chapter 7

*Advertencia: Algunas escenas son solo relleno para ir avanzando, y algunos diálogos no son tal cual aparecen en el anime, pero el propósito y significado son los mismos, espero no les disguste.

Y gracias por las personas que leen este fic, quizás no es de gusto de algunas, pero a pesar de los pocos reviews, soy feliz de hacerlos feliz*

Capítulo 7: 'Mis recuerdos, los tuyos y los nuestros'

Sakura llegó hasta donde se encontraba Maya, quien la observaba con mucha curiosidad, la pelirosa se había ganado su entera confianza y cariño, y lo que fuera que le fuese a pedir, ella no le pondría condiciones esta vez, haría lo que le pidiese bajo su responsabilidad.

—Maya-chan —dijo ya estando frente a ella—, sobre mis recuerdos, yo... yo realmente quiero quedármelos, pero no convencí a Sasuke de esto, así que si aún tienes que borrármelos, hazlo rápido.

—Sakura-san, en verdad que Sasuke es un tonto —decía con una ceja levantada y mirando hacia Sasuke—, aún no logra entender los sentimientos de una chica, y menos los suyos.

—Eso ya no importa, no por ahora —comentaba con un semblante triste la ojijade.

—Dejaré tus recuerdos intactos para tí, pero haré unas barreras para que si por alguna razón intentan entrar en tu mente, vean a otras personas en lugar de Sasuke e Itachi, y también cambiaré el contenido de la carta y lo que tenga que ver con ella; sería genial que le hagas creer a Sasuke que no recuerdas nada de lo que ha sucedido con él, quisiera ver su reacción —explicó y sugirió la peliceleste, Sasuke no había oído nada.

La ojijade asintió con una gentil sonrisa que solamente pudo ver Maya, luego volteó a mirar por última vez a Sasuke y le hizo una leve reverencia de despedida y agradecimiento, a lo que el Uchiha se acercó, la jaló hacia él y la abrazó por unos minutos, después se separaron un poco para al instante juntarse en un apasionado beso que era quizás el sello de su promesa. Maya se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que ya es hora Sakura, llegarás muy tarde a Konoha —decía un poco avergonzada por haber interrumpido tan agradable momento.

—Está bien —dijo soltándose por completo del pelinegro y acercándose a la peliceleste.

—Sakura, te amo —confesó resuelto el azabache, ella no dijo ni hizo nada más.

Así Maya empezó aquel proceso, no duró mucho, y Sakura permanecía con los ojos cerrados, no sintió nada, todo lo seguía recordando tal cual era; Sasuke estaba intranquilo, por alguna razón, no pudo esconder aquel rostro con su habitual máscara de inmutabilidad.

—Ya terminé —dijo una sonriente y orgullosa muchacha.

—Adiós amiga, aunque espero volver a verte —se despedía con un abrazo la pelirosa.

—Claro, no hay duda sobre ello —contestó Maya.

La kunoichi se dio media vuelta para irse, pero se topó con unos ojos azabaches que no la dejaban de mirar, ella se sobresaltó, y luego sacó un kunai dejando a Maya detrás de ella para protegerla; empezó a retroceder unos pasos.

—¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke? —decía sonando un poco asustada, y el pelinegro reaccionó, cogiendo el mango de su espada y dejando aparecer aquella mirada fría y sonrisa arrogante que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Me tienes miedo Sakura? No te creas importante, sólo pasaba por aquí —decía de manera irritante— ¡Lárgate si no quieres morir!

—¿Cómo sé que no le harás daño a ella? —preguntaba haciendo que el pelinegro inventara algo más para que pudiera irse.

—Hmp, no pierdo el tiempo con cualquiera —él se marchó, aunque cerca y desapareció su chakra para que la pelirosa le creyera y se fuera de una vez a Konoha.

—Parece que se fué, ve con cuidado, ya debo irme —y con estas palabras se fué de regreso a su aldea.

********** Unos minutos después...

—¿Se la creyó? —preguntó Sasuke ya parado frente a Maya.

—Ya se fué —decía triste la peliceleste—, la extrañaré mucho.

—Mujeres —dijo fastidiado—, siempre intentando manipularnos.

—Sería bueno que seas sincero y digas algo como: 'Yo también la extrañaré' —Maya dijo esto haciendo una burlesca imitación de su voz—. Y dime, ¿Ya pensaste acerca de tus recuerdos?

—Si ella escogió que se los borraras, yo tendría que hacer lo mismo, ya que es más conveniente para mí —contestó indiferente—. Ahora tú contéstame algo ¿Qué se traen Sakura y mi hermano?

—Si de verdad quieres saber, pregúntaselo a Itachi, yo soy buena guardando secretos —contestó de forma juguetona.

—Hmp... prefiero no saber. Vámonos —ordenó el pelinegro y al instante se pusieron en marcha.

********** Camino a Konoha... una hora después.

Ella iba saltando de rama en rama, lo más lógico era que estubiese cansada por lo tarde que era, pero todo lo contrario, una sonrisa triunfante posaba en sus labios, aquella pelirosa se sentía realmente feliz, aunque lamentaba haber engañado a Sasuke, pero de esa forma era mejor; faltaba menos de una hora de camino para llegar a la aldea, y tenía muchas ganas de contarles a Naruto y Kakashi sobre su encuentro con Sasuke, y presumir a Ino sobre su secreto romance, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, aún no era el momento para ello.

********** Mansión Kamiya

—Ya llegamos ¿Te marcharás ahora o esperarás hasta mañana? —preguntaba la peliceleste con curiosidad.

—Será ahora, si me quedo más tiempo quizás intente cumplir con mi venganza y mate a tu noviecito, así que solamente te pediré una cosa, déjame conservar mi promesa y que la hice mía —solicitó con orgullo el azabache.

Maya lo pensó por un momento, y luego sonrió satisfecha alegrándose en su interior por Sakura, asintió en señal de aceptación e hizo lo que éste le pidió; minutos después, Sasuke se marchaba del lugar, aunque algo confundido ya que no recordaba haber visto a la pelirosa desde esa vez que intentó asesinarla, ni tampoco recordaba haber hecho esa promesa, y menos haber estado con ella íntimamente, pero quizás fuera un sueño, un extraño sueño que no podía quitárselo de la mente ni alejarlo de su corazón.

—¿Está todo bien? —le preguntaba Itachi al verla llegar sola.

—Por supuesto, Sakura ya debe estar muy cerca de Konoha, y Sasuke se acaba de marchar —respondió contenta y acercándose al pelinegro, a quien abrazó.

—Espero que ambos logren cumplir sus promesas —decía un poco triste, ya que sabía que no llegaría a ver aquello.

—Dime Itachi ¿Te quedarás con nuestros recuerdos? —le fué difícil preguntarlo, por lo que escondió su rostro en el pecho de él—, sé que no estoy obedeciendo a papá, pero es que... no es justo quitar los bellos recuerdos que uno va construyendo.

—Sería un tonto si dejara que los borres, y si estoy destinado a morir pronto, me alegra haberte tenido —contestaba con una confortable sonrisa—; ahora vamos a dormir que mañana ya no estaré aquí.

********** Con Sakura

Faltaban unos metros para llegar, y al fin lo hizo, se reportó ante los guardias y luego se dirigió a su casa, mañana iría a informar a la Hokage sobre la misión; entró a su habitación y se tiró a la cama a descansar, cosa que logró rápidamente quedándose dormida al instante. Al día siguiente caminando por la aldea...

—¡Sakura-chan! —le gritaba un rubio muy emocionado que corría hacia ella.

—Naruto —dijo sonriéndole—, me alegra mucho verte.

—Déjame invitarte un ramen para celebrar tu regreso —decía contento el ojiazul.

—Lo siento Naruto, será en otro momento, debo ir donde Tsunade-sama —contestó amablemente para después desaparecer y llegar a la oficina de la Hokage, a la cual le informó acerca del éxito de su misión.

********** Con Itachi

—Ya es hora, si necesitas algo, ya sabes cómo contactarme, y si... si mi hermano logra matarme, no le odies, no será completamente culpa de él, sabes que estoy enfermo y que de igual manera moriré pronto —le decía el Uchiha mayor a la peliceleste.

—Lo sé, no lo odiaré, pero igual, ten mucho cuidado —con aquellas palabras obtuvo un apasionado beso de despedida.

—Vuelve a colocar la barrera, al menos hasta que dejen de buscarte —le ordenó acariciándole una de sus mejillas—. Adiós Maya.

El pelinegro se marchó, pudo encontrarse con Kisame en uno de sus lugares de entrenamiento, no tuvo que explicarle absolutamente nada a pesar de su interrogatorio, su silencio se apoderó de él, y solamente pensaba: Que bueno que Pain no nos ha llamado estos días.

********** Con Sasuke

Había regresado a la guarida de Orochimaru, pero estaba preocupado, no quería preguntas innecesarias, por lo que no contestó nada a Kabuto, solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Orochimaru te está esperando —le dijo por último, a lo que cambió de rumbo para ir hacia la habitación de aquella serpiente, era hora de encargarse de asesinarla, ya había descansado bastante y tenía fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

********** Konoha, unas semanas después...

La pelirosa miraba aquella escena, aquel lugar donde Sasuke e Itachi se acababan de enfrentar, habían llegado muy tarde, no hallaron a ninguno de los dos, unos días antes se habían enterado que Sasuke había asesinado a Orochimaru, y ahora esto; Sakura se sentía muy mal, pero más que todo por Itachi, para ella, él no se merecía eso. Regresaron a Konoha, ya no había más que hacer por el momento.

********** Con Sasuke

—Lo siento Sasuke, ya no habrá próxima vez —aquellas palabras no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza.

El pelinegro despertó, se encontró con un enmascarado de un solo ojo, le contó la verdad acerca de la masacre del clan Uchiha... Después de todo lo que oyó y con dificultad creyó, se trazó un nuevo objetivo: Destruir Konoha y a todos sus habitantes que viven felices gracias al sacrificio de su hermano.

********** En Konoha...

Naruto estaba entrenando con Kakashi y Yamato, Sakura iba a verlo de vez en cuando, días después se enfrentaron a Kakuzu y Hidan miembros de Akatsuki, este último había asesinado a Asuma Sarutobi, y obtuvieron su venganza junto al equipo de Shikamaru. Kakashi estaba en el hospital por usar el mangekyo sharingan, Jiraiya había muerto a manos de Pain y Naruto se fué a entrenar con los sapos. Pasaron unos días y Pain atacó Konoha, fué una gran lucha, muchos murieron, pero Naruto llegó a tiempo y ganó quedando como el héroe de la aldea; Nagato (Pain) utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para revivir a los caídos, pero la Hokage quedó en coma a causa de intentar salvar a los aldeanos.

Sakura, a pesar de todo ello, esperaba con paciencia el regreso de Sasuke, él había prometido volver a ella; también estaba preocupada por su maestra en coma y por la reconstrucción de la aldea, esta vez no tenían tiempo para perder.

Pronto, llegó un mensaje de parte del Raikage para la Hokage, al parecer Sasuke se había unido a Akatsuki y había asesinado al hermano del Raikage, y Naruto junto a Sakura no lo querían creer, ya que ahora era un ninja renegado, buscado por las aldeas, todo un criminal en el libro bingo; el rubio se marchó junto a Kakashi y Yamato, quería hablar personalmente con el Raikage por su mejor amigo, y Sakura se quedó inconsolable en la aldea, culpándose por haber hecho que Naruto le prometiera hacer volver a Sasuke.

La ojijade quería ir en busca de Naruto y hacerle desistir de su promesa, quería liberarlo de ella, ya que por su causa, él siempre terminaba sufriendo; la muchacha se encaminó junto a Kiba-Akamaru, Sai y Rock Lee, y cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba Naruto, ella se le confesó, 'perdóname Sasuke-kun' pensaba, pero el rubio no era tan tonto y no se la creyó ni un poquito; ella se marchó muy enojada, ahora tenía otro plan. Por el camino puso a dormir a sus acompañantes y se fué sola a lo que creía era su deber.

—Al parecer Naruto ya sabe algo sobre Sasuke, quizás sepan la verdad acerca de Itachi, y si Sasuke también lo sabe, debe sentirse peor de lo que yo me sentí cuando me enteré —pensaba muy seria y decidida a ayudar aún a costa de su propia vida.

Sasuke había tenido al parecer una casi interminable lucha con Danzou, pero lo logró matar cumpliendo así con sus nuevos objetivos para completar su venganza contra Konoha, él ya sabía toda la verdad por Tobi y aquella promesa hacia Sakura que pareció tan real hasta hace poco, empezó a nublarse de sentimientos oscuros.

—Sasuke-kun —llamó su atención una pelirosa quien interrumpió el momento en que pensaba asesinar a su compañera Karín.

—Sakura ¿Otra vez ustedes? ya les dije que no volveré —decía esto pero realmente se sorprendía de verla, y por alguna razón quería que ella lo abrazara, quería besarla y no dejarla ir.

FLASHBACK (de ambos)

Él con un movimiento velóz, hizo que la ojijade quedara debajo, empezó a besarla muy atrevidamente, luego le susurró al oído: 'Esta noche serás mía'; Sakura sonrió sin que el pelinegro lo notara y luego le susurró: 'Intenta ser amable, será mi primera vez', él también sonreía, y le alegraba la idea de ser el primero, por otra parte, ¿ser amable? eso sería difícil, sería mostrarse débil, y él no era así, pero por alguna razón deseaba serlo, aunque sea un poco por ser ella.

—Eres una gran molestia, todo se complica a tu alrededor —decía mientras bajaba su mano del rostro de ella hacia la toalla que se interponía entre ambos, se la quitó casi rompiéndola y se quitó también sus propias prendas.

Ambos quedaron expuestos, pero no se veían, sólo se sentía uno encima del otro, y entonces él la besaba apasionadamente, y ella tenía sus brazos sobre la espalda del azabache y le arañaba con cada nueva sensación en su cuerpo.

Era la primera vez que estaba con una vírgen y aún más, que le atrayera como sólo ella le hacía sentir; él la observaba morderse los labios de vez en cuando de nervios, pero al final se entregaron uno al otro por completo.

Al culminar, él se recostó sobre los pechos de ella, al parecer habían sido hechos el uno para el otro, no quería irse de su lado, le gustaba su aroma y sus pequeños pechos, la quería junto a él, ya no habían dudas.

—¿Nee Sasuke-kun? —llamó la pelirosa tímida esperando que le hiciera caso— ¿te gus-gustó estar con-conmigo? —el pelinegro sonreía, le gustaba la inocencia de ella.

—Sakura, no deseo ser tu amigo, eres una molestia —dijo recorriendo con su mano el cuerpo de la ojijade—, pero una molestia que necesito.

—No contestaste a mi pregunta —dijo seria.

—Si no fuera así, no seguiría aquí contigo —admitió con un sonrojo que ella no vió, pero al oírlo, sonrió de felicidad y una lágrima resbaló hasta el rostro del Uchiha.

—No me digas que estás llorando tonta —dijo fastidiado ya que no podía actuar de otra forma ante aquellas situaciones.

—Es que... tú estás aquí conmigo, y el hecho de que a ti también te guste, me hace muy feliz —dijo limpiándose aquella lágrima y conteniendo las que amenazaban con caer, para acariciar el cabello de él.

Ya no dijeron nada más, se quedaron dormidos abrazados, y pensando en el otro.

FIN FLASHBACK

—No vine a eso, y solo estoy yo... he venido porque quiero ir contigo, haré lo que me pidas —ella también quería estar a su lado, pero Sasuke lucía distinto, en sus ojos solo podía ver odio y nada más, luego una estrepitosa carcajada la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Si es cierto lo que dices, mátala por mí —ordenó el Uchiha señalando a Karín—. Eres ninja médico así que la reemplazarás.

Sakura sacó un kunai y empezó a caminar hacia la peliroja que se encontraba en el suelo, ella parecía resuelta a hacerlo, o al menos eso mostraba, pero la chica de anteojos vió que el pelinegro intentaba asesinar a la pelirosa por la espalda.

—Detente Sasuke —ante aquellas palabras Sakura volteó y vislumbró el peligro, pero le era imposible escapar por ella misma.

El azabache lanzó su ataque, pero no le dio a nada; Sakura se había resignado a morir a manos de su amado, aunque no sucedió así, Kakashi había aparecido justo a tiempo para salvarla.

—Lo siento Sakura, fué irresponsable de mi parte haberte dicho hace tres años que todo estaría bien, yo me haré cargo desde aquí, tú encargate de sanar las heridas de aquella muchacha —le ordenó Kakashi gentilmente dejándola cerca de la chica para empezar su lucha con Sasuke.

La pelirosa cogió a Karín y se la llevó unos metros más allá, la recostó y comenzó a sanar sus heridas, de pronto las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro, 'ya te perdoné por esto, pero no puedo evitar llorar' pensaba tristemente.

Sasuke ahora luchaba con Kakashi y a la vez escuchaba su sermón ya cansado de oír lo mismo cada vez; él en realidad no quería matarla, sabía que su antiguo sensei llegaría a tiempo, y lo único que quería era que ella se olvidara de él, que lo odiara ahora y no cuando fuera a destruir Konoha.

Karín veía como la chica pelirosa se alejaba con un kunai en la mano, se había dado cuenta que ella amaba a Sasuke; Sakura corría a través del techo de un tunel, aprovechando la oscuridad para atacarlo por detrás, ya que Kakashi estaba débil, intentó atacarlo, pero el pelinegro le quitó el kunai y se lo lanzó, aunque nuevamente fué salvada, y esta vez por Naruto, el cual obtuvo un pequeño corte en la mejilla de aquel kunai.

—Naruto... —decía la pelirosa incrédula.

Sasuke estaba realmente agotado, quería acabar con el rubio, pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias, al final acordó con Naruto encontrarse en otro momento para luchar a muerte. Cuando regresaron a Konoha, al poco tiempo la Hokage despertó de su coma y retomó su lugar.

Se formó una alianza shinobi para luchar contra Madara, tenían que proteger a Naruto y a Bee de Akatsuki; Sakura apoyaba en el escuadrón de combate y como médico, desde que había empezado aquella guerra, no había tenido noticias de Sasuke aún, pero sí sabía que los akatsukis que habían muerto, estaban siendo resucitados, ¿Itachi estaría entre ellos?, pensaba la ojijade.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: 'Un encuentro con viejos amigos'

Sakura andaba en la unidad donde estaban los médicos, estaba sanando a los shinobis heridos que iban llegando; ya habían pasado un par de días desde que inició la guerra ninja, ella estaba exhausta, pero no podía darse por vencida, tenía que ser útil porque confiaban en ella. Era una noche cálida pero intranquila, aunque comparando con la batalla, ellos la pasaban más pacíficamente, cuando unos shinobis la interrumpieron mientras realizaba su labor a un shinobi inconsciente.

—Sakura-san, hay una muchacha que la está buscando, la hemos capturado porque podría ser el enemigo, pero por su condición no lo hemos informado a nadie más, solamente a usted —dijo uno de los guardias de aquel campamento de médicos.

—¿Una muchacha? —terminó rápidamente con su paciente—, ¿A qué te refieres con su condición?

—Bueno, no parece ser kunoichi, y pues creo que mejor sería que usted lo comprobara —indicó el guardia haciendo señas para que lo siguiera.

—Está bien, vamos —aceptó la pelirosa y se fueron hacia otra carpa que se encontraba un poco solitaria.

Cuando entraron, la sorpresa de Sakura fue grande, habían pasado unos meses desde que la había visto, pero algo había cambiado desde entonces, era obvio que la chica estaba embarazada, y estaba segura de que el padre sería un Uchiha extinto, aunque ahora no tan extinto.

—Maya-chan, eres tú realmente —saludó en un susurro y un cuidadoso abrazo a su amiga—. Déjanos solas, ella es una buena amiga mía —le ordenó al guardia quien asintió y se marchó.

—Sakura, me alegra haberte encontrado, con todo esto de la guerra fue difícil llegar, tuve que usar mi campo de fuerza para protegerme, cada vez lo hago mejor, y supuse que te encontraría aquí, por el camino me encontré con una rubia, a la cual pregunté por ti, y por un momento desconfió de mí, pero al decirle de mi familia y aquella misión, me indicó por dónde debía dirigirme para hallarte —explicó la peliceleste emocionada y a la vez con un tono agitado.

—Pero… ¿Por qué viniste estando así? Aunque no te hayas topado con ningún enemigo, le ha podido pasar algo al bebé o a ti —decía mientras le acariciaba su recién creciente vientre, y supuso que Tsunade fue con la que se encontró, después tendría que esperar un interrogatorio de ella.

—Es que… oí un rumor, acerca de… de Akatsuki —susurraba—, ¿Es cierto que los han revivido? Es algo que necesitaba asegurarme, y si es cierto, quiero encontrar a Itachi, antes de que algo le vuelva a suceder —se veía preocupada.

La ojijade estaba sorprendida, ¿Cómo era que ella tenía esa información? Como sea, no estaba segura si decirle o no, además los Akatsukis estaban siendo usados por el enemigo y por lo tanto sería peligroso en su estado, pero también había oído de algunos que los shinobis resucitados tenían consciencia y recuerdos, solamente unos pocos eran completamente utilizados, sólo eran herramientas de Kabuto.

—No puedo dejar que hagas eso, si fuese verdad solo correrías peligro, y no puedo permitirlo —contestaba resuelta.

—Entonces ven conmigo —dijo Maya.

—No puedo dejar este lugar, tengo una labor importante que realizar —dijo en tono serio.

—Sakura, quiero que Itachi sepa que será papá, por favor, ven conmigo, si no lo hallamos en el resto de la noche, podrás volver —era inevitable, ella también quería ver por última vez a Itachi.

—Está bien —decía suspirando, además necesitaba tomarse un descanso, sus subordinados se lo habían recomendado pero ella no hacía caso y continuaba—. He oído lo mismo que tú, pero no te aseguro que te recuerde.

Ambas salieron de aquel lugar, Maya lucía contenta y Sakura estaba quizás emocionada, pero intentaba ocultarlo, no quería darse muchas esperanzas al respecto; la pelirosa informó al guardia que tomaría un descanso pero antes acompañaría a su amiga a un lugar seguro, luego regresaría, así que no la busquen.

"Madara" le había implantado a Sasuke los ojos de Itachi días atrás, le había dicho que aún debía descansar, pero ya era hora de quitarse las vendas y ponerse a andar, era hora de cumplir con su objetivo de derrotar a Naruto para luego destruir Konoha, aunque aún no tenía idea de que la guerra ya había iniciado.

Itachi ciertamente había sido resucitado, pero no estaba seguro del por qué, aunque después se percató y supo que Kabuto estaba detrás de todo eso, conocía aquella técnica, tenía el sello de Orochimaru, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, detener a Kabuto, así que se puso en marcha.

La pelirosa se había llevado a una mini Katsuyu consigo, la cual le restauraba su chakra mientras ella llevaba en brazos a Maya, para ella eso no era ningún problema, ella era muy fuerte.

—Katsuyu, necesito saber si sabes dónde se encuentra Itachi Uchiha, es importante que lo que hablemos no lo sepa nadie —ordenaba la ojijade.

—Sakura-san, el Uchiha del que habla se encontraba al suroeste de aquí, a unos dos kilómetros, se acaba de marchar solo, sin haber luchado siquiera, por lo que tampoco lo atacaron nuestros shinobis —informó la pequeña babosa.

—Gracias —la pelirosa sonreía satisfecha—. Eso quiere decir que lo encontraremos pronto, llegaremos en unos minutos, pero no debemos dejarnos ver por nadie.

Por otro lado, Itachi sintió que lo seguían, pero lo que no sintió fue intención de ataque o peligro, por lo que se detuvo y se dio media vuelta esperando a quien fuese quisiera encontrarse con él; se pararon frente a él, aunque una cargaba a la otra, pero luego la bajo, ambas chicas estaban mirándolo fijamente y en silencio, el cual él rompió.

—Sé que no me veo bien, pero esa forma de mirar no es nada educada —eso hizo que sonrieran y comprobaran que era él aunque se veía extraño.

—Itachi —decía la peliceleste sin acercarse aún—, mira, ¿No es genial? —ella levantó un poco su capa dejando ver su abultado vientre.

—Maya, tú… —en verdad se sentía lleno de felicidad, y por esa razón quiso con más fuerzas detener el jutsu de Kabuto—. Sakura, es hora de que se vayan.

—Pero, ¿No piensas decir nada más?, es tu hijo, al menos dile si te hace feliz saber que tendrás un descendiente —reclamó la ojijade un poco decepcionada.

—No te preocupes Sakura, yo solamente quise que lo supiera, ya vámonos —Sakura veía incrédula a su amiga, ¿En serio eso era todo?, ella se veía realmente triste.

Maya se dio media vuelta para marcharse, Sakura miraba furiosa a Itachi, pero también se dio media vuelta, ya no había más que hacer, todo era peligroso.

—Maya, estoy en verdad muy feliz, gracias, pero si quiero que vivan, debo detener este jutsu, esto está mal, y no quisiera que me usen para atacar a las personas que amo y aprecio, adiós —dijo él.

—Buena suerte —dijo Maya, con una sonrisa y a la vez unas lágrimas de despedida por su amado.

—¡Sakura, no olvides tu promesa! —gritaba mientras se marchaba, aunque algo inusitado sucedió, Sasuke pasó corriendo por su lado, pero pasó tan rápido que llegó hasta las muchachas antes de decidirse por dar la vuelta, Itachi no se detuvo, siguió de largo.

—Sasuke-kun, Sasuke — dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Él sorpresivamente se detuvo al ver tanta gente cercana junta, quería seguir a Itachi, pero algo se lo impedía, por lo que les sonrió sin vergüenza como si nada malo hubiese pasado entre ellos, aunque detuvo su mirada en la pancita de Maya.

—Veo que mi hermano no perdió el tiempo —decía sin saber realmente lo que sentía, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados en aquel momento.

—Te ves un poco diferente —le dijo la pelirosa.

—Y tú aún estás con vida, pero pronto eso se acabará —decía sarcásticamente intentando hacer su chidori para aniquilarla en aquel mismo lugar, ya que ella sería la primera habitante de Konoha a excepción de Danzou que mataría con mucho placer.

—Sasuke, ella recuerda todo, nunca le borré la memoria, así que déjala —Sakura miró a Maya entristecida y arrepentida por tener que recordar tan gratos momentos y a la vez, ver cómo intenta matarla cada vez que la ve. Sasuke estaba sorprendido pero no lo demostró, el recuerdo de aquella promesa y de haber estado con ella venía a su cabeza.

—Maya, esta vez te lo suplico, borra cada recuerdo que pueda tener de él, él ya no es el Sasuke que conocimos, y por otra parte Sasuke, ya te perdoné todas —Maya esta vez la miraba con pena.

—Son unas tontas, ¿Promesa, memoria? No sé de qué hablan, a ti no te haré nada porque esperas un hijo de mi hermano y siempre creíste en él, pero a ti —decía dirigiéndose hacia Sakura—, a ti te asesinaré antes que a Naruto, así peleará con todo lo que tiene.

—Sasuke-kun, no importa lo que me hagas ahora, pero yo supe lo de tu hermano porque él me lo contó, y me pidió que no te lo dijera ya que no lo creerías; al igual que tú ahora, ni siquiera quise regresar a Konoha, pero él me hizo ver que yo no debía hacerlo, amo a mi aldea, pero detesto a los que le hicieron eso a Itachi, como sea, no me convertiré en una asesina, así que haz como mejor te parezca, aunque te advierto que si te atreves a tocar Konoha, te verás con toda la alianza ninja sobre ti —ella empezó a acercarse a él y Sasuke detuvo su chidori, se quedó viéndola—. Me dijiste que a pesar de todo volverías a mí, pero al parecer ese todo no está dentro de tus planes ahora.

Sasuke estaba en shock, había recordado todo claramente, y es que Maya había puesto como condición que si Sakura le hacía recordar su promesa, él recordaría absolutamente todo, aunque nunca le mencionó aquello a la pelirosa, ni tampoco al Uchiha; la ojijade se puso delante del Uchiha, éste no salía de su trance, por lo cual se abrazó de él sosteniéndose de su cuello y luego alzándose en puntillas para darle un beso, un dulce beso de despedida que él no rechazó y que lo hizo volver en sí, luego le correspondió, y por falta de aire se separaron.

—Sasuke-kun, si quieres matarme, hazlo ahora —el pelinegro la observó serio, su expresión había cambiado.

—Sakura, gracias —la pelirosa pensó que la golpearía y la dejaría tirada como hace algunos años atrás cuando se marchó, pero al contrario la abrazó y luego se marchó detrás de Itachi.

Sasuke estaba a unos metros de su hermano, y cada vez apresuraba su paso por llegar a él, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, y solo esperaba que Itachi le contestara todas sus incógnitas; el mayor sonreía, pero no podía parar, debía llegar hasta Kabuto, y ya estaba cerca de este.

Sakura fue llevando a Maya consigo en brazos, saltaba de rama en rama, la noche parecía más pacífica de lo normal, el aire estaba fresco, y ella estaba feliz de que Sasuke la recordara de sus días en aquella misión; Maya se había dormido, ella también lucía feliz y más tranquila. La pelirosa dejó a Maya en Konoha, ya que no le fue difícil llegar hasta allá, y luego regresó al campamento de la división médica, en la cual llegó hasta una tienda que era usada para descansar, faltaba poco para el amanecer, pero no pudo evitar querer dormir al menos un par de horas, y nuevamente empezar otra vez a trabajar.

Itachi fue alcanzado por Sasuke, quien al verlo sonrió de medio lado, pero el menor avergonzado y dolido apartó su mirada de él, le era difícil verlo después de haberlo matado, se sentía culpable de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos ese último año.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo el pelinegro menor.

—Ahora no Sasuke, aunque si me ayudas a detener a Kabuto te diré todo lo que quieras —le contestó Itachi.

—Pero… está bien —se conformó con eso—. Que bueno que no hayas perdido el tiempo para restaurar el clan.

El mayor lo miró y sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez se notaba triste, ya que sabía que no estaría para cuando ese bebé nazca, y esperaba que su hermano menor al menos visitara a Maya y a su hijo o hija de vez en cuando, aunque esperar eso era pedir mucho.

Minutos después llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Kabuto, quien los esperaba con una macabra sonrisa, los saludó con hipocresía, y luego de ello, Itachi le dijo que detendría su jutsu del edo tensei, pero Kabuto solo reía sin parar y cuando ya pudo contestar, les dijo que nada puede detener ni anular el edo tensei, ni siquiera su muerte.

Maya despertó luego de unas horas de haber dormido, estaba en la casa de Sakura y sus padres se habían encargado de cuidar de ella; se levantó, se dio cuenta que ese lugar pertenecía a su amiga por la foto del equipo siete, se metió al baño para asearse un poco y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero la mamá de la pelirosa la detuvo pidiéndole que se quedara a desayunar con ellos, luego el señor Haruno la acompañaría hasta la frontera con la Hierba.

Pronto ese día corrieron las noticias de que el edo tensei había parado, varios de los resucitados habían desaparecido, por lo cual Sakura volvió a sentir aquella pena por la pérdida de Itachi.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: '¿La guerra está por terminar?

Itachi logró detener el jutsu del edo tensei con un jutsu especial, pero no pudo hablar mucho con su hermano menor, aunque logró decirle que cualquiera que fuere su decisión al final, lo amaría por siempre, y luego desapareció; Sasuke se fué con Orochimaru, extrañamente lo revivió de la marca de maldición de Anko, usando parte de la piel de Kabuto, la mujer había estado inconciente en aquella cueva donde lucharon, iba en busca de aquel que lo sabe todo, Suigetsu y Juugo deciden acompañarlo.

Madara no había caído ante el total dominio del edo tensei, por lo que pudo permanecer en aquella forma a pesar de la detención del jutsu; Naruto estaba en la pelea principal junto a Killer Bee, ellos luchaban con la ayuda de sus bijuus contra Tobi quien en realidad resultó ser Obito Uchiha, y Madara se unió luego; revivieron al Juubi aún sin tener al ocho y nueve colas en su poder, estaba incompleto, pero era muy poderoso. Naruto poco a poco se iba cansando, el Kyuubi 'Kurama' estaba agotado y tenía que recuperarse, igual el Hachibi; ellos estaban junto a Kakashi y Gai, quienes hacían lo posible, hasta que llegaron los infaltables amigos de Naruto, y toda la alianza ninja disponible después de acabar con los enemigos, aunque no había señales de los Kages, ni de Sasuke por lo que se pudo percatar cierta pelirosa, la cual se quedó al lado de Kakashi quien necesitaba ayuda médica.

—Sakura, ve a ayudar a Naruto —le decía su sensei intentando sonreír aunque no fuera el momento.

—Creo que esta vez se lo dejaré a alguien más —la ojijade parecía triste, y al mismo tiempo buscaba entre los presentes, quería saber si 'él' estaba con vida.

Momentos después de luchas que hacían tiempo para que los jinchuurikis de la alianza se recuperaran, se presentaron algunas pérdidas, o muchas, y entre ellas, el padre de Shikamaru y de Ino, además de Neji Hyuuga, quien murió protegiendo a Hinata y Naruto, el cual estuvo a punto de rendirse al ver a su compañero caer frente a sus ojos, pero gracias a las palabras de Hinata, pudo reaccionar volviendo a su camino ninja.

—Te lo dije Kakashi-sensei, fué mejor que Hinata esté ahí, sus palabras fueron perfectas para animar al tonto de Naruto, yo quizás sólo lo hubiera golpeado y gritado, eso no se hubiera visto tan genial —esta vez la pelirosa tenía un tono de envidia mezclado con decepción.

—Es una lástima que haya tenido que morir Neji para que Hinata actúe segura con Naruto, ni siquiera la oí tartamudear —esto lo decía incrédulo—; creo que aún tengo oportunidad de hacer reaccionar a Obito, al parecer este tipo de cosas siguen siendo realmente importantes para él.

Madara veía vacilar a Obito, quería respuestas de Naruto por dejar morir a un compañero, cosa que el rubio le había dicho que no iba dejar que pasara; todos veían a Naruto en modo bijuu luchar contra el Juubi, Hinata lo apoyaba con sus técnicas e indicándole sus puntos débiles. Fué una ardua labor, por momentos parecían no hacerle nada, pero el ojiazul estaba recargado de chakra gracias a Kurama; no parecían avanzar mucho, Naruto tuvo que pedirle a Hinata que retrocediera, él se encargaría de continuar con la batalla.

Madara y Obito pensaban en marcharse, no podían controlar bien al Juubi aún, pero antes de ello, Kakashi se acercó a Obito con la ayuda de Sakura, el Uchiha los miró sorprendido y con un poco de desprecio.

—¿Quieres saber lo que sucedió realmente con Rin? —preguntó ocasionando la reacción que esperaba, interés. Madara los observaba y a la vez seguía la lucha contra Naruto, quien ahora tenía al equipo Gai y al Hachibi luchando a su lado.

—Nada de lo que digas cambiará lo que pienso de ti y todo esto —decía serio Obito quitándole la vista, pero claramente se notaba un poco ansioso.

—¿En serio? Entonces me iré con eso a la tumba —la pelirosa observaba cómo su sensei utilizaba la psicología contra aquel gran y problemático enemigo.

—¡Sólo dilo maldita escoria! —le ordenó exaltado. Por primera vez la ojijade vió a su sensei con una mirada ensombrecida, llena de dolor y arrepentimiento.

—Fuí controlado, yo nunca quise hacerle daño, una de esas cosas blancas con las que luchamos, apareció y usó un extraño jutsu en mí, no pude hacer nada, todo fué tan rápido, ni siquiera el sharingan me ayudó —esta extraña explicación, hizo que Madara se preocupara, y Obito estaba con la furia que le rebalsaba.

—Madara... tú... eres un... —no terminó, empezó a atacar a Madara—. Me engañaste todo este tiempo, sólo querías utilizarme para así revivirte, e hiciste que Rin...

—¡Cálmate Obito! te está mintiendo, sólo quiere que terminemos con esto —el pelinegro de largo cabello alborotado, en verdad necesitaba de Obito.

—Sakura, regresemos con los demás —ordenaba el peligris.

—Sí —contestó ella intentando llevárselo, pero fué detenida.

Estuvo a punto de ser asesinada junto a Kakashi por Madara, aunque esta vez Naruto no logró salvarlos, se encontraba muy lejos, pero sí los rescató un antiguo miembro del equipo siete.

—Lamento la tardanza —fué todo lo que pudo decir mientras los llevaba a ambos a un lugar seguro.

—Sasuke-kun —se lanzó a abrazarlo emocionada cuando ya estuvieron a salvo. Obito seguía luchando contra Madara.

—Sakura, aquí no —sonaba como quien no quiere la cosa, pero se había levemente sonrojado, y Kakashi estaba totalmente desconcertado.

—Lo siento Sasuke-kun, me alegra que ya estés aquí —él le regaló una sonrisa, y ella lo soltó ubicándose nuevamente al lado de Kakashi.

—Sasuke ¿Viniste a luchar contra Naruto? —fué lo primero que quiso saber.

—Kakashi, eso será para después, con tantas distracciones no podremos, así que supongo que tendré que hacer algo al respecto —y así se marchó en dirección al dueño del Kyuubi, no sin antes mirar con odio a ciertos Uchiha.

Sasuke igualmente fué observado por Obito y Madara, este último no lo conocía del todo, pero al ver sus ojos supo que era un Uchiha muy poderoso; el pelinegro llegó hasta donde el rubio, el cual no le había prestado la atención debida antes.

—Veo que has estado entrenando, dobe, creo que hasta luces mejor de esa forma —le decía en tono arrogante el Uchiha, aunque en verdad lo pensaba; Naruto volteó por unos segundos a verlo.

—¿Y tú? ¿no me digas que escogiste justo este momento para luchar contra mí, teme —a pesar de ello, el rubio le sonreía como siempre; Bee los observaba atento.

—Por ahora no lucharé contra ti, lo dejaremos para cuando esto acabe; Naruto ¿Qué te parece si vemos quién vence primero a ese mounstro? —el Uchiha ya estaba desenfundando su espada.

—Esperen un momento, Uchiha, sólo te perdonaré si no me excluyes de esto —decía en rimas el bijuu de ocho colas.

—Haz lo que quieras, igual yo ganaré —y dicho esto los tres sonrieron y se lanzaron hacia el Juubi.

Aquello se convirtió en una competencia, sus amigos shinobis, al menos los de Konoha y de la Nube, veían un poco temerosos la escena, pero más que todo, porque a aquellos protagonistas les parecía divertido.

Sakura miraba atentamente el lugar por donde se había dirigido su amado, le preocupaba la lucha pendiente que tenían él y Naruto, pero por ahora no debía pensar en eso; Kakashi seguía observando con incredulidad a la pelirosa, hasta que la sacó de sus pensamientos con una pregunta.

—¿Me contarás qué sucedió entre ustedes dos? —ella se sonrojo y volteó a mirarlo con un poco de timidez.

—Bueno... es que hace unos meses tuve una misión sola en la aldea de la Hierba, y pues allí me encontré con él y su hermano Itachi, de cierto modo Sasuke debía cuidar que no me marchara o algo parecido abandonando la misión, por lo que compartíamos la misma habitación, ellos hicieron una tregua por la misión... —y así le contó muchas cosas de aquella semana que estuvieron conviviendo, menos lo del sexo.

—Ya veo, es muy extraño pero... me alegra por ustedes —en verdad parecía contento por sus alumnos, y la ojijade también se alegró.

—Sakura-san —una mini Katsuyu apareció en su hombro—, soy el residuo de chakra de Tsunade-sama, ella murió salvando a los otros cuatro kages, y el culpable fué Madara Uchiha; Shizune-san ya está enterada, así que adiós, espero volver a ser invocada por ustedes.

La pequeña babosa desapareció, Kakashi estaba en silencio, y la pelirosa lloraba, era cierto que era una llorona, pero nada ganaba derramando lágrimas, ella amaba a su maestra, y enterarse de su muerte... ya podía entender a Naruto e Ino, perder a tu maestro, y de Sasuke, aquel sentimiento de venganza, de no querer que las cosas queden como si nada; subió rápidamente hasta donde estaban luchando aquel dúo de Uchihas, y se lanzó hacia Madara, todo eso luego de pedir perdón a Kakashi por dejarlo solo.

—¡Madara, eres un...! —ella sorprendió a Obito, quien fué empujado sin aviso.

—¿Pero qué...? —Madara se preguntaba en su mente, al haber recibido aquel golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin habla.

Todos los shinobis presentes se percataron de aquel ataque, y de cómo había cambiado la expresión de la pelirosa, solamente Shizune podía entender sus acciones, ya que tenía ganas de lo mismo, pero decidió hacerse cargo de la parte médica y dejar aquella pelea a Sakura; Naruto y Sasuke vieron a la ojijade muy enfadada, y el que se pusiera a luchar contra Madara los distraía, ella era fuerte, pero ellos deseaban protegerla, al igual que Kakashi quien no podía hacer nada, y Sai, quien se acercó a Kakashi antes para preguntar qué sucedía con Sakura.

—Tsunade-sama murió —el peligris fué directo—, fué como una segunda madre para Sakura.

—Entiendo, iré a ayudar —y así salió sobre una de sus aves y llegó hasta donde estaba la pelirosa.

—¿Qué crees que haces mocosa? —le preguntaba Madara cuando esta vez la esquivó, Obito se detuvo un momento a observar.

—Tú... tú la mataste, tú mataste a Tsunade-sama —la ojijade se detuvo, ya que vió a Sai posicionarse a su lado, él dejó un gran tigre como defensa delante de ambos.

—Debo suponer que es tu maestra, tienes la misma fuerza bruta, pero fué su culpa por pensar que con heredar la voluntad de fuego podría vencerme —aquel Uchiha hizo que Sakura lo odiara más.

—No sólo la Hokage, nosotros también tenemos esa voluntad —la pelirosa volteó a mirar a Shikamaru quien también había llegado, y vió que sus amigos y el equipo de Gai estaban allí para luchar junto a ella.

—Si quieren vencerlo, los dejaré, Rin no me perdonará todo lo que hice de todas maneras —Obito se veía deprimido, todos lo miraron extrañados, él desapareció con su kamui; ahora el único que controlaba el Juubi a duras penas era Madara.

Todos empezaron a luchar contra él, a Madara se le hacía un tanto difícil mantener ambas luchas, por lo que tuvo que decidirse por una, y fué la de él mismo, abandonando el control del Juubi; Naruto y Sasuke ya no tenían que seguir preocupándose por Sakura, tenía muchos amigos luchando a su lado, así que continuaron con su competencia.

Luchar contra Madara estaba muy difícil, Temari quien también se había incluído en la pelea junto a sus hermanos, estuvo a punto de ser asesinada, pero Shikamaru logró salvarla, la tenía cargada entre sus brazos.

—Oye Temari, no seas problemática, si haces esto siempre, moriré joven, y yo aún quiero hijos por más fastidiosos que sean —ella se había sonrojado, y para cubrirse se abrazó de él.

—Idiota, tú y yo viviremos hasta que seas un viejo vago —ahora el sonrojado era el Nara, pero a la vez le sonreía sin importar si sus amigos se percataban de ellos.

—¡Oigan tórtolos, cuidado! —les advertía Ino de forma traviesa, y ambos esquivaron el ataque de Madara.

Ellos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, los ataques de Madara eran realmente fuertes, pero parecía que poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza, y era que necesitaba un cuerpo, no aquel que lo sostenía; Kakashi estaba solo, sentado en una roca, de lejos observaba ambas luchas, y esperaba que terminaran pronto saliendo victoriosos de ellas, pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos con su sola presencia, él sabía de quién se trataba.

—Tú y Naruto se parecen mucho —hablaba mirando la lucha ante el Juubi—, cuando lo acepté como mi discípulo, me recordó tanto a ti... aprendió a cuidar de todos sus compañeros gracias a tus palabras.

—Yo había dejado de creer en ellas hace mucho —dijo como sintiéndose derrotado.

—Ella pensó en ti hasta en su último aliento —le dijo triste, aunque intentaba animarlo el copy ninja.

—Ella siempre te amó —contestó Obito.

—Eso no es cierto, me le confesé como tres o cuatro veces, pero Rin me rechazaba diciendo que sus sentimientos se fueron contigo —Kakashi esta vez volteó a mirar a su ex compañero regalándole una sonrisa.

—Es raro verte sonreír Kakashi —el pelinegro estaba muy confundido ahora.

—Es que yo... empecé a sonreír en su lugar, ella dejó de hacerlo cuando pensamos que habías muerto —el peligris agachó la mirada, su semblante cambió a uno lleno de melancolía.

El Uchiha se sentía diferente, sentía algo correr por sus mejillas, tocó su rostro quitándose el guante que interfería, y pudo comprobar que lloraba, habían pasado muchos años desde que había dejado salir aquellos sentimientos; Kakashi levantó la vista y miró a Obito, le sorprendió verlo en aquel estado.

—Sabes Obito, estoy seguro que si nos unimos para proteger la aldea que tanto amaba Rin, ella quizás nos perdone —otra vez intentando animarlo con aquella gentil sonrisa, aunque había algo diferente, también habían lágrimas en su rostro.

—¿Tú también vas a utilizarme a costa de mis sentimientos? ¿te aprovecharás de ellos para que los ayude a ganar esta guerra? —esas preguntas hicieron sentir mal al peligris.

—Yo desde aquel momento en que nos unimos para rescatar a Rin, nunca dejé de pensar en tí como un amigo, como el mejor que haya tenido... quisiera creer que aún está aquí —decía levantándose y poniéndole una mano al hombro—, y si está, pero ya no desea luchar, solo con saber que está ahora de nuestro lado, será genial.

Obito parecía indeciso aún, quería el perdón de Rin, y también el de Kakashi, aunque sentía que no necesitaba pedirlo porque ya lo tenía; era una decisión difícil y a la vez tan simple, pero sea lo que sea que decidiera, cambiaría el curso de la historia.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: 'Un nuevo inicio' - Parte 1

Sería muy largo contar cada detalle de esta gran guerra, así que resumiremos...

Sakura y sus amigos luchaban contra Madara, y para sorpresa suya, en este caso, la unión sí hacía la fuerza, y su fuerza se basaba en la profunda e inconmovible amistad que los unía, dispuestos siempre a protegerse los unos a los otros sin importar el qué; todos ellos lograron vencer a Madara, no lo mataron, ya que el golpe final lo recibió de Obito, quien aprovechando la situación, utilizó el mismo jutsu con el que murieron los padres de Naruto, y de esta forma también murió él, así ya no habría opción para ser revividos.

Por otro lado, Naruto, Sasuke y Bee continuaban con su competencia para ver cuál de ellos lograba derrotar al Juubi, aunque llegó un momento en que tuvieron que dejar las exhibiciones para después, y unirse con todo lo que tenían, combinaron perfectamente sus ataques para luego debilitar completamente al Juubi; y fué gracias a que los bijuus utilizados para revivir al diez colas, empezaron a separarse de este, habían recordado a Naruto con quien ya habían hablado y a quien le habían confiado su libertad, haciendo que desapareciera del todo.

—Creo que eso es todo por ahora —decía Naruto completamente exhausto y volviendo a su forma normal.

—Bee, siento los problemas que te causé antes, y dobe, en tres días te buscaré, tenemos un asunto pendiente —y luego de mirar a todos como buscando a alguien, se marchó.

Naruto dió unos pasos, llevaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, todos los de la alianza shinobi estaban muy contentos, habían vencido, unos lloraban de alegría, y otros recordaban con nostalgia el sacrificio de sus amigos; el rubio pronto se desvaneció, ya no podía mantenerse de pie, Bee logró cogerlo, y se lo cargó al hombro.

Sasuke había salido de aquel lugar en dirección a su nueva guarida, donde lo estaban esperando Suigetsu y Juugo, pero por el camino se percató de una cabellera rosa, se acercó hacia ella, y pudo notar que lloraba, ella sostenía la mano de la Hokage, tenía la mirada perdida; el pelinegro se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

—Sakura, necesito que me acompañes —le dijo serio y tranquilo, pero ella no reaccionaba—, ¡Sakura!

Ella al oír su nombre con una voz tan exaltada, despertó de su trance, y divisó al dueño de su corazón frente a ella; por un momento solamente se miraron, pero luego la ojijade se dió cuenta que sostenía aquella mano fría de su ahora difunta maestra, y nuevas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—S-sasuke-kun —dijo como en un susurro, soltó aquella mano con delicadeza, poniéndola sobre aquel cuerpo inerte, y se lanzó a los brazos del azabache, quien no dudó ni un segundo en corresponderle.

—U-uchiha Sas-suke —hablaba el Raikage con gran dificultad, sorprendiéndolos, y haciendo que se separen, además de que Sasuke se colocó frente a ella con su espada como defensa, sólo por precaución, ya que él fué el culpable de haber dejado al Raikage sin un brazo.

—R-raikage-sama —esta vez fué Sakura quien habló y se acercó al líder de la alianza shinobi, el cual estaba aún muy herido—, déjeme curarlo por favor.

—Primero aniquilaré al Uchiha —al parecer, ver a Sasuke tan cerca, le había llenado de adrenalina, por lo que hizo a la pelirosa a un lado con su único brazo.

—¡Espere! —la ojijade lo cogió del brazo muy enojada, y le propinó un golpe en la mejilla que lo puso quieto—, dije que lo curaría, así que deténgase ahora mismo.

El Raikage no se atrevió a contradecirla, se notaba que la chica no estaba de buenas; ella hizo su trabajo dejándolo en mejores condiciones, él estaba agradecido, y Sasuke observaba alerta aquella escena.

—Siento mucho haberlo golpeado Raikage-sama —dijo al terminar; ella ya no se veía enojada, sino más bien, realmente triste.

—Yo siento no haber protegido a Tsunade, y no te preocupes por tu novio, no lo mataremos, ella nos hizo prometerlo luego de salvarnos la vida, nos dijo que no juzgáramos sus acciones pasadas, y nos contó la verdad de Itachi Uchiha —Sakura se sorprendió.

—¿Pero cómo lo supo? —preguntó confundida.

—Yo se lo conté —confesaba el copy ninja mientras se iba acercando hacia el cuerpo de la Hokage con una mirada llena de tristeza.

—Kakashi-sensei... —iba a decir algo más, pero Sasuke se puso frente a ellos.

—Kakashi... gracias —dijo sorprendiendo al peligris y a los otros, ya que Gaara y el resto de kages empezaba a despertar, además de que Shizune también estaba cerca curando a algunos de los heridos.

—Cumpliremos, así la muerte de la Hokage no será en vano —hablaba Gaara ya más recuperado.

—Por supuesto —decía la Mizukage esforzándose por sonreír.

—Supongo que la pasaste muy mal chico, tu hermano es un verdadero héroe —decía el Tsuchikage.

—Yo... m-muchas gracias —dijo el Uchiha cabisbajo, y con una leve reverencia, intentando ocultar las lágrimas que cayeron—; tengo que irme, debo ir por dos shinobis de Konoha que hallé en mi camino.

—Sasuke-kun, espera —pedía la ojijade un tanto suplicante.

—No pienso desaparecer Sakura, de hecho te pedía que vinieras conmigo, esos dos necesitan ser atendidos —aún no levantaba la cabeza, pero se detuvo para que la pelirosa pudiese alcanzarlo y caminar a su lado.

Kakashi le dió un pequeño empujón, y ella decidió ir; mientras caminaban, y empezando a atardecer, ambos iban viendo cómo casi en todos los lugares se notaban los rastros de lucha.

—Itachi se fué para siempre —le dijo el pelinegro quien no se atrevía a mirarla.

—Lo sé, y lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun —decía ella sin dejar de andar.

—También siento lo de la Hokage —confesó el Uchiha—, luchaste muy bien por ella.

El azabache y la pelirosa estaban un poco más animados, era cierto que hubieron muchas pérdidas, pero a la vez muchísimas vidas fueron salvadas; ambos llegaron a la guarida de Sasuke, ella no tenía miedo alguno, además era su deber ayudar a esos ninjas de Konoha que estaban allí. Él la hizo pasar, era una cueva, cuya entrada estaba cubierta por árboles que no la dejaban ver, pero en realidad era un genjutsu el cual ella atravesó sin ningún problema.

—Que lista, sigues sorprendiéndome —ella se sonrojó.

Sakura no pudo decir nada, ya que un chico con dentadura en forma de tiburón los recibía con una sonrisa, luego llegó otro, uno muy musculoso, alto y de expresión amable.

—Así que por ella no hacías caso a Karín —decía burlón el primero—, y te doy toda la razón.

—Cállate Suigetsu —ordenó tranquilamente el azabache—. Ella es Sakura, usa ninjutsu médico.

—Un placer conocerla Sakura-san —decía el segundo—, llámeme Juugo.

—Igualmente Juugo-san, Suigetsu-san —dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa que sonrojó a los tres chicos.

—Sakura, ven por aquí —dijo el Uchiha luego de darles una pequeña paliza a sus compañeros.

Llegaron a una sección donde la pelirosa divisó a dos conocidos, eran Anko y Yamato, ambos inconscientes, por lo que se acercó rápidamente a revisarlos, y luego a curarlos, Sasuke la dejó sola, y envió a Juugo por si llegara a necesitar algo; se les notaba mejor después de una hora más o menos de asistencia médica, Juugo la había ayudado en hallar lo necesario para completar los tratamientos a aquellos shinobis.

—Eso es todo, despertarán en cualquier momento —ella se notaba cansada, por lo que se apoyó sobre una pared, y se deslizó hasta el duro suelo, quedando sentada, cerrando los ojos, y descansando un momento.

Juugo al darse cuenta, la tomó en brazos, y la llevó al lugar donde se encontraba el Uchiha, este último estaba con Suigetsu contándole los detalles de la guerra desde que él se unió a la lucha.

—Sasuke-sama, Sakura-san se quedó dormida —Juugo lucía calmado, Suigetsu la miraba sonriente, y Sasuke la cogió para recostarla sobre un futón.

—Sí que te cogiste una linda... ¿Quién diría que Sasuke Uchiha estaría perdidamente enamorado? —Suigetsu realmente deseaba morir, eso pensaron los otros dos. Sasuke suspiró, le daba la espalda mientras observaba a la chica dormir.

—Ella siempre estuvo esperando por mí, a pesar de haberla rechazado en innumerables ocasiones, y a pesar de haber intentado asesinarla varias veces; es una llorona, casi siempre termina siendo protegida, es terca, y tiene peor genio que yo... es una molestia, pero yo no puedo evitar amarla —confesó sin más remedio.

Suigetsu y Juugo se fueron, sonreían descaradamente, estaban contentos que al fin Sasuke les confiara una parte de su vida; la parejita se quedó a solas, Sasuke se recostó sobre una pared cercana, y se quedó dormido.

Todo el resto del día era de celebración y en honor por todos los héroes; los cuerpos fueron retirados y llevados a un lugar especial, serían enterrados todos en un solo lugar, donde no habría distinciones de aldeas o clanes, ellos serían los héroes de la Alianza Shinobi.

—¿D-dónde está Sakura-chan? —preguntaba Naruto quien luego de un par de horas de descanso, la buscaba por todos lados sin obtener respuesta, hasta que recordó que la última vez que la vió, se encontraba cerca de Kakashi y luchando contra Madara.

—Calma Naruto, ella volverá pronto, Sasuke la traerá de vuelta —le contestó el peligris al momento en que alcanzó al rubio.

—¿Con Sasuke? —preguntó muy confundido.

—Al parecer ellos se llevan más que bien —respondió con seriedad y observando la reacción del ojiazul.

—¿De verdad? Eso es bueno, me alegro por Sakura-chan y el teme —parecía triste.

—Naruto, hay algo más que debes saber, la Quinta... —el rubio no lo dejó terminar.

—Kakashi-sensei, pude sentir que ya no está —agachó la mirada—, la vieja dió lo mejor de sí.

El peligris estaba sorprendido de la reacción madura del ojiazul, de verdad Naruto llegaría a ser el gran Hokage que siempre soñó, se notaba que ya había superado a sus padres, y también a sus maestros.

La ojijade despertó, ya había oscurecido un poco, y al ver al azabache dormido en aquella posición, le ocasionó pena, se levantó y se acercó a este, a quien al mirarlo mejor, pudo observar que estaba un poco herido, por lo que empezó a tratarlo, curó y vendó algunas de sus heridas, y luego se acercó a su rostro para acariciarlo.

—Se siente bien —dijo el Uchiha asustándola, y abriendo los ojos.

—Ya despertaste —hablaba ella con una tenue sonrisa.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, empezó a acercarse, quería aprovechar el momento y besarla, y ella no se negaba, ambos unieron sus labios en un tierno y a la vez apasionado beso, olvidaron por un momento que no estaban solos en aquel lugar.

—Siento interrumpirlos, pero ellos ya despertaron —Sasuke maldecía a Suigetsu por aquella aparición.

Sakura se levantó y corrió hacia el lugar donde se encontraban sus pacientes, y ellos al verla, se sorprendieron aunque aún pensaban que se encontraban en algún sueño o genjutsu.

—¿Sakura? —preguntaba el pelimarrón al verla.

—Yamato-taisho, Mitarashi-san, es agradable verlos —decía ella ya más tranquila y animada al verlos con bien—, y ya es hora de regresar.

—Sakura —hablaba ahora la pelinegra—, ¿Cómo va todo allá afuera?

—¡Oh! Verán, en resumen... ganamos esta guerra, Madara y Obito Uchiha están muertos, derrotamos a todos los clones de Zetsu, y el Juubi desapareció por completo —informaba ella, aunque luego su rostro se oscureció—; tuvimos varias pérdidas, Inoichi-san, Shikaku-san, Neji...

Ella sintió una mano sobre su hombro, una mano que era para darle fuerzas, para que no se deprimiera; Anko y Yamato al ver que se trataba de Sasuke, se levantaron rápidamente y se colocaron en posición de ataque.

—No les haré nada, no se preocupen —decía Sasuke.

—Él cuidó de ustedes, así que déjenlo y ya vámonos —contestó la pelirosa.

—Mi marca... tu marca —Anko señalaba el cuello de Sasuke.

—Itachi se encargó de quitarme la mía, yo quité la tuya, y Juugo acabó con Orochimaru —explicó el azabache con total seriedad.

—Ya veo, gracias —hablaba un tanto incómoda la pelinegra.

No se dió más explicación, simplemente regresaron al campamento de la alianza, Sasuke los había acompañado; ya en el lugar, Anko y Yamato fueron recibidos por muchos de sus camaradas, y el pelinegro aún seguía al lado de Sakura, de la cual debía despedirse, al menos por el momento.

—Regresaré en tres días, lucharé contra Naruto —le contaba con indiferencia.

—No me agrada, pero no interferiré esta vez —dijo ella sin mirarlo.

—¡Sakura-chan! —llamaba un rubio mientras se acercaba.

—Naruto ¿Qué suce...? —se vió interrumpida ya que el rubio la abrazó.

—La vieja estaría orgullosa de ti —le decía al oído el ojiazul, haciendo que vuelva a derramar lágrimas.

—Na-ru-to —su voz sonaba quebradiza, Sasuke jaló al rubio despegándolo de la ojijade.

—Dobe, tranquilo —fué todo lo que le dijo—. Sakura, nos vemos.


	11. Chapter 10 parte 2

Capítulo 10: 'Un nuevo inicio' - Parte 2

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la última batalla, todo el campamento se había trasladado hacia el Valle del Fin, todos se habían enterado del encuentro que tendrían Naruto y Sasuke, por lo que nadie quiso volver aún a su aldea, no querían perderse nada; Sakura aún ayudaba en el campamento, en la sección médica, donde todavía habían muchos heridos que seguir tratando, cada dos o tres pacientes salía a tomar aire, a pensar un poco, a despejar sus inseguridades, y a buscar ánimos de donde no le quedaban.

Varios shinobis de Konoha estaban en una de las tiendas, los consejeros no estaban allí, y que bueno, así podían estar relajados, aunque haber perdido a su Hokage en aquella batalla, había sido un duro golpe para todos los de la Hoja, además del jefe Jounin Shikaku, el mejor estratega de la aldea.

—Y bien, ¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntaba Yamato—, creo que por el momento Kakashi-sempai podría liderarnos, antes de la guerra él había sido aprobado.

—Bueno, mi rival lo hará muy bien —Gai apoyaba aquella sugerencia con una brillante sonrisa.

—Tenzo, Gai —contestaba este realmente aburrido—, realmente no quisie...

Sai interrumpió la pequeña pero significativa reunión para elegir un líder; entró pidiendo permiso, y se acercó a Kakashi para decirle algo al oído.

—Lamento tener que retirarme, pero creo que mañana antes de regresar a la aldea, podremos elegir a alguien más capáz y de mayor ánimo que yo —y así se fué junto a Sai.

Ya afuera de la tienda, ambos fueron hasta donde se encontraba Naruto entrenando, el rubio estaba muy emocionado, se veía sonriente; se detuvo un momento al ver a los recién llegados, le traían ramen, Sai fué el encargado de ir a Konoha por un poco de Ichiraku.

—Kakashi-sensei, Sai —se acercaba a sus compañeros de equipo.

—Toma, pensé que extrañabas esto —le entregó un tazón con ramen.

—¡Ramen! —la baba se le caía al ojiazul, Kakashi sonreía, pensaba que aunque Naruto llegase a ser Hokage, esa parte de él nunca cambiaría.

—Naruto, sé que has estado esperando esto desde hace mucho... —el rubio interrumpió a su sensei.

—¿Ramen? —Kakashi suspiró, ¿por qué no entendía de lo que le hablaba?—, sé que te refieres a Sasuke —decía ya serio y dejando su tazón vacío—, es algo que prometimos, y es la forma en que lograremos entendernos.

—Entonces continuemos, seremos tus oponentes —así continuaron con el entrenamiento de Naruto.

—Oye Sakura, vamos a caminar juntas por ahí —le decía Ino quien se encontraba junto a Hinata y a Ten Ten... ese era el grupo de chicas que habían perdido a alguien especial, y se animaban pasando tiempo juntas.

—Claro, ya terminé por hoy —decía quitándose los guantes y soltándo su cabello.

Las chicas se fueron a andar, se juntaron incluso con Karui y Samui, quienes ya se habían disculpado con Naruto por la paliza que le habían dado antes de la guerra en Konoha, además Temari y Matsuri de la Arena se unieron al grupo; ellas se sentaron sobre la hierba verde, estaban viendo la puesta del sol, sonreían en paz, unidas por el sentimiento de la amistad que habían iniciado gracias a una guerra. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que el sol desapareció en el horizonte, cuando detrás de ellas sintieron una fuerte mirada y presencia.

—Hmp, ¿Podría hablar con Sakura? —ellas voltearon y se sorprendieron de ver a Sasuke, Matsuri se asustó un poco, pero al final todas asintieron un poco sonrojadas, dejándolos solos.

—¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke-kun? ¿Cómo sabías dónde encontrarnos? Deberías estar descansando para mañana ¿no lo crees? —la pelirosa lo miraba, le sonreía, pero su mirada aún mostraba tristeza.

—Quería verte ¿Es eso malo? Además este es el único lugar donde podemos luchar Naruto y yo —contestaba el pelinegro.

—Eso me tendría que hacer muy feliz, al menos lo primero, pero no me siento así —esta vez pasó por su lado, y se detuvo un poco más adelante—. Sasuke-kun, no los veré mañana, no puedo, es la única forma de no meterme.

Él la observaba intentando decifrar sus pensamientos, era desconcertante no saberlo, y a la vez, verla desanimada, no mostraba ni una pizca de entusiasmo hacia él; sus amigas y amigos que se dieron cuenta de dicha escena, los veían escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, ellos también estaban incrédulos ante la actitud de la pelirosa.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntaba en un susurro la rubia—, ya quisiera que eso me sucediera a mí, yo no lo trataría de esa forma.

—¿Acaso no lo ves? Sakura quiere que el Uchiha desista de la pelea contra Naruto —decía Shikamaru como si se tratara de algo tan obvio, y también susurrando como el resto.

—Pero, ¿No es algo que deba pasar? ¿es su destino o no? —cuestionaba Ten Ten.

—S-sakura solo quiere que ellos no se lastimen —contestaba la Hyuuga entendiendo sus sentimientos, ella tampoco quería que algo malo le sucediera a Naruto.

—Lo sabemos, pero si continúa con esa actitud, hará que él se aleje —comentaba Kiba.

—Si eso sucede, estoy dispuesto a hacerla feliz —confesaba Lee con los ojitos brillantes.

—Sea como sea, ese Uchiha no está nada mal —decía Samui sin quitarle la vista.

—Sakura tiene buenos gustos —esa era Matsuri.

—No sé qué le ven, los Uchiha son aburridos —todas las chicas miraron mal a Shino.

—Yo apoyo a Shino —hablaba Chouji, aunque al momento sintió ser asesinado lentamente con las miradas de las chicas.

—Sasuke ha cambiado, ya no tiene aquella mirada de odio y venganza —con esa característica voz, el Kazekage logró asustar a todos.

—Y yo que creí que las chicas estarían buscándome, pero ya veo que prefieren a los chicos malos —decía Omoi que al ver curioseando a los shinobis, se acercó, aparentando tristeza, cosa que hizo que Karui lo golpeara por idiota y creído.

En eso algo los distrajo por completo, una enorme bola de fuego estaba quemando aquellos arbustos, tuvieron que alejarse rápidamente, se salvaron de aquel ataque, pero Sakura y Sasuke los miraban muy enojados, no les había gustado el ser observados, y menos oír sus tontos comentarios, al principio parecían susurrar, pero luego ni se preocupaban de que los oyeran.

—Ya me voy Sakura —se acercó y la besó, aún sabiendo que los seguían observando, luego se separaron y se quedaron viendo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntaba sonrojada y avergonzada.

—Tsk ¿Eres mi novia no es así? Y quiero que sepas que no me avergüenza estar contigo, nos vemos mañana, eso espero —y así se esfumó sonriéndole solamente a ella.

Sus amigos miraban sorprendidos y confusos ¿Desde cuándo el Uchiha era cariñoso?... De todas maneras, a pesar de haberlo visto, ni Gaara se lo creía; la ojijade caminaba de regreso al campamento, ella no estaba sorprendida en lo absoluto, ya empezaba a conocer y entender a Sasuke, ella lo amaba; Ten Ten se puso delante de ella deteniéndola.

—Sakura, debes dejar de verte tan patética, sé que estás triste por obvias razones, pero quién no lo está —decía la experta en armas—, deberías dar gracias de que el chico que amas esté con vida.

La castaña sonreía, ambas se entristecieron al recordar a Neji, y Sakura se sintió muy mal porque hizo sentir peor a su amiga; la abrazó para consolarla, y se puso a pensar seriamente, ella tenía mucha razón.

—Gracias Ten Ten, sé que fué difícil decirlo —dijo la ojijade.

—No hay problema... —ya más animada—... intenta darle el tiempo necesario a Sasuke, si no te amara, no se hubiese tomado la molestia de venir solo para verte.

—N-no me esperen hoy —ella sonrió sonrojada.

Sakura no tenía que pensar en nada más, desapareció, se fué a alcanzar a su amado Uchiha, lo había menospreciado momentos atrás, y debía disculparse, él realmente se estaba esforzando por ella; pronto lo vió, él se detuvo al darse cuenta de su presencia, y ella se abrazó del pelinegro, Sasuke sonreía satisfecho, no dijo nada, esperó a que ella lo hiciera primero, no quiso arruinar la atmósfera.

—Te amo Sasuke-kun, perdóname, yo no que... —él la besó, y la volvió a abrazar.

Sasuke no llegó a su guarida aquella noche, y claro que Sakura no regresó al campamento, pero para sorpresa de ambos, solo decidieron dormir juntos, aún se encontraban cerca del Valle del Fin, se habían refugiado bajo un gran árbol, y abrazados, se quedaron dormidos, el calor de uno reconfortaba el corazón del otro.

Los rayos del sol y la suave brisa de la mañana, habían despertado al Uchiha, quien dejando aún descansar a Sakura, y despidiéndose de ella con un beso en su frente, se marchó hacia el lugar del encuentro; cuando llegó, Naruto ya lo estaba esperando, además de que el Kazekage, el Tsuchikage, el Raikage y la Mizukage se encontraban en primera fila para no perderse nada, lo que le hizo recordar al rubio los exámenes chunnin, y las ansias que todos tenían por ver la pelea del Uchiha, pero esta vez, querían verlos a los dos. Todos los shinobis que se encontraban allí, ansiaban dicho encuentro.

La lucha empezó sobre el agua, en la parte baja de las estatuas, ambos atacaron con todo, Sasuke tenía el sharingan activado, y Naruto estaba en modo sennin, parecían estar igualados, el Uchiha usaba su katana, el rubio la esquivaba, realmente se había vuelto muy velóz; al ver que no era suficiente, el pelinegro activó su MSE, y el ojiazul su modo Kyuubi.

Una pelirosa miraba la lucha desde la copa de un árbol, pronto Kakashi se le unió, y también Yamato y Sai, ella ni siquiera los miró, sólo miraba hacia el frente.

—Pensé que no te presentarías —le decía su sensei.

—Es difícil no hacerlo, me preocupan —ella sonaba triste y resignada a la vez.

—Espero que no se maten —decía Sai como si de algo normal hablara, y la ojijade decidió no prestarle atención.

—Si recordamos lo que dijo Naruto cuando lo retó, es que ambos morirían —Yamato miraba a Kakashi con incredulidad, y esperando que lo que dijo fuera una broma, pero era claro que no lo era.

Los cuatro miraban como Naruto en modo Kyuubi con muchos kage bunshin, luchaban contra el susanoo de Sasuke y escapaban de las llamas negras, luego Naruto le lanzaba sus rasen shurinken debilitando el susanoo... así estuvieron por lo que parecieron horas, destruyendo todo lo que les estorbaba, era una lucha tan épica como la de Hashirama y Madara; por último, decidieron usar las técnicas con las que iniciaron su primera batalla en la azotea del hospital.

—Kakashi-sensei, deja vú —una lágrima resbalaba por el rostro de Sakura, la cual todos vieron, bajaron sus cabezas ya que habían prometido no interferir.

Ella se marchó corriendo entre los pocos árboles que quedaban, estaba cansada de aquello, llegó muy cerca de donde se encontraban, ya estaban muy cerca de impactar el chidori y el rasengan, por lo que Sakura subió hasta la gran estatua de Madara, reunió todo el chakra que pudo en su pierna derecha, y pateó la gran cabeza, la lanzó entre Naruto y Sasuke, haciendo que sus ataques la destruyeran.

Todos miraban la escena perplejos, y luego voltearon a mirar a la gran estatua degollada, y la pelirosa sobre el cuello de esta; cuando se detuvo el estruendo, Kakashi y los otros que ya estaban cerca de Sasuke y Naruto, se percataron de que ambos protagonistas sonreían descaradamente.

—¡Sakura-chan, te tardaste mucho! —gritaba el rubio mirando en su dirección.

—Quién diría que derrotaría a Madara dos veces —decía Sasuke mirando los pedazos de lo que antes era una cabeza, con una sonrisa de lado.

Sakura estaba con una mano en la cintura, y miraba un poco enojada a sus compañeros, ya que parecía que lo habían hecho a propósito, veía como esos dos chocaban los puños satisfechos, entonces Sai apareció con una de sus grandes aves, y la quedó viendo unos segundos, hasta que se aseguró de que podía hablar sin ser golpeado por ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó la ojijade molesta pero ya más tranquila.

—Al parecer sólo querían que te les unieras, o eso me pareció —contestó este.

Ella bajó con él hasta llegar donde se encontraba aquel dúo, allí también estaba Kakashi; los dos chicos estaban cansados y heridos, habían luchado de verdad, pero no les animó el ver que su compañera no se encontraba.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —los cinco varones allí presentes temieron por sus vidas.

—Fué idea del teme, Sakura-chan —respondía Naruto mientras se escondía detrás de Kakashi.

—Sí claro, eres un cobarde dobe —decía Sasuke de brazos cruzados.

—Sa-su-ke-kun... —ella parecía haberlo creído y tenía ganas de golpearlo.

—Sakura, espera un momento —decía el copy ninja mientras los kages empezaban a retirarse, no tan decepcionados ya que fué una gran pelea—, a mi parecer, creo que ellos sólo querían volver al momento en que todo el equipo se dividió.

Todos los shinobis presentes empezaban a dispersarse, era hora de volver a sus aldeas, por lo que solamente quedaron el antiguo equipo siete, junto a Yamato y Sai; la pelirosa se sorprendió por aquella declaración, realmente la sacaban de sus casillas, pero tenían muy buenas intenciones. Se acercó más a ellos, y comenzó a curarlos en silencio, ya era hora de dejar de ser una molestia, no estaba de más cuidar de ellos a partir de ahora.

—Sakura —el Uchiha miraba a la ojijade mientras terminaba de curarlo—, ya no eres tan molesta, así que me quedaré en Konoha si me dejan.

Para ella eso era un cumplido, era una grandiosa noticia, se sonrojó de tan sólo pensar que no molestaba tanto, esa era la forma de expresarse de Sasuke, y ella le aceptaba así; le abrazó, y luego todos ellos, sonrieron nuevamente.

—Naruto, no es correcto que el Hokage se esconda detrás de otros —dijo el peligris mirando al rubio.

—¡¿Qué?! P-pero yo... —Yamato lo cortó.

—Creo que ahora debes continuar con los sueños de otros ¿no te parece? —preguntaba el castaño, y Sai le sonreía al ojiazul.

Naruto recordó a Tsunade quien se convirtió en Hokage por hacer realidad los sueños de su hermano pequeño y de su novio, ahora era su turno, su madre le hizo prometer que realizara el sueño de ella y continuara con el de su padre.

—Dobe, si no aceptas ahora, se lo pedirán a otro —decía el azabache y Sakura asentía sonriente—, es tu sueño, y ya nada te lo impide, amigo.

Estas palabras animaron en exceso a Naruto, quien no dudó más; por supuesto que había una aldea que seguir reconstruyendo, pero los lazos que formaron en aquel tiempo, no los destruiría nadie.

********** Epílogo

Sakura salía del hospital, habían pasado dos años desde aquel día, era un día soleado, y caminar con aquel enorme vientre era muy cansado, aún le faltaban un par de meses para que naciera el pequeño Itachi; Hinata pasaba cerca, había salido de la oficina de su esposo el Hokage, y se dirigía a casa, cuando la vió y decidió acompañarla.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntaba la pelinegra.

—Sí, este fué mi último día trabajando, ojalá Sasuke regrese pronto de su misión —se le notaba muy agotada.

La pelirosa llegó a su casa, en realidad el barrio Uchiha había desaparecido, sólo quedó un santuario con todos sus secretos, pero estaba en un lugar secreto, sólo el Hokage y los Uchiha lo sabían; ella se detuvo en unas fotografías, una donde estaba sasuke cargando al pequeño Shisui, hijo de Maya e Itachi, la otra de su boda con el Uchiha, una antigua del equipo siete, y la última de hace un año y medio, estaba Kakashi-sensei con Yamato, ella al lado de Sasuke, Naruto, y Sai, quien ahora se lleva bien con Sasuke... Karín, Juugo y Suigetsu, también viven en Konoha, de hecho, son parte del equipo Yamato; abrieron la puerta y Sakura volteó.

—Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun...

*N/A: Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, sé que muchos la leyeron a pesar de no dejar un review, gracias de todas maneras, me divertí escribiéndola, y espero puedan pasarse por las siguientes...


End file.
